


Los simuladores

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, Friendship, M/M, Original Character(s), Parody, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-09
Updated: 2009-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo hacían por ellos, por sus amigos; no buscaban nada a cambio, ni siquiera el crédito correspondiente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducción

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yageni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yageni/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Si sería Tite Kubo no estaría aquí haciendo un fanfic en español de algo que me pertenece, ¿verdad? Sólo soy una fan más que utiliza descaradamente a los personajes sin fines de lucro, todo el crédito a él.

La lluvia torrencial tornaba el encuentro más siniestro de lo que en verdad era, por un breve instante se sintieron como mafiosos que se reunían en un punto en común para hacer negocios y planear su siguiente golpe. Ishida se colocó su saco de gabardina ocre y salió bajo el aguacero, no estarían toda la vida aguardando por él. Los pies chapotearon en el agua sin que le importara el pormenor, insignificante junto al hecho de estar empapado de pies a cabeza. Maldita sea el día anterior, en el que vio ese paraguas blanco en la tienda del centro y no lo compró. Sabia esa frase que reza: " _No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy_ ".

—Estamos todos —profesó echando un vistazo general. El reducido espacio que les ofrecía el alero del gimnasio era el lugar perfecto, pues se sumaba la ventaja de que al ser un día plomizo, era improbable la posibilidad de ser descubiertos allí.

—¿Por qué tanto misterio, Ishida? —Rukia bajó el paraguas para cerrarlo.

—Les dije… lo mejor es que nadie nos vea en esta situación —reparó en su colosal amigo—, Sado, ¿no tienes frío así? —El otro portaba sólo una camisa, manga corta, de vivos colores. Asintió, impertérrito a la pregunta de su camarada. Buscaron no distraerse más de la cuenta, los minutos eran preciados.

—Bien —musitó Orihime dándole el pie que el Quincy necesitaba—, nos dijiste que tenías que hablar con nosotros sobre lo que conversamos ayer.

—Sí, verán —se ajustó los lentes—; Todos estamos de acuerdo que si esto sigue así puede empeorar.

—No me gusta verlo a Kurosaki así —reveló la dulzura del grupo sin necesidad: ya lo sabían, no porque lo supusieran (que así era) sino porque ya lo había dicho reiteradas veces.

—Tú porque no has visto a Renji —acotó la shinigami con una pizca de euforia.

—Creo que es algo que ellos deben arreglar por su cuenta.

—Tienes razón, Sado, pero esto ya se está tornando un problema nuestro —admitió—; sé lo que estarán pensando y no —negó con firmeza—, no tengo intenciones de unirlos.

—¿Entonces? —Se desconcertó Orihime, justo cuando la idea de hacer de celestina comenzaba a agradarle.

—Comprendo que la unión sentimental de dos personas involucran, justamente, a esas dos personas —realizó una breve pausa para acomodar las ideas y soltarlas lo más claro posible y evitar confusiones—; lo que busco es que puedan librarse del peso, que es evidente, les agobia. Que lo admitan y logren salir adelante; seguir siendo amigos aunque sea y pese a todo.

—Es decir, que salgan del clóset.

—Algo así, Kuchiki —la miró, más seguro—. Por un momento creí que el verdadero problema era Kurosaki en éste asunto, pero descubrí que en realidad es Abarai quien pone el freno. Por otro lado sabemos los gustos de ambos, los conocemos.

—¿Unirlos buscando puntos en común?

—No tan así, Sado —caviló un instante, buscando las palabras adecuadas—; de hecho, en una relación de ese tipo es sabido que no tiene tanto que ver: dos personas pueden atraerse sin tener gustos en común y en tal caso por tenerlo no asegura una unión feliz o que lleve a buen puerto.

—¿Y tú como sabes sobre eso? —investigó el mestizo sin ánimos de ofender, en verdad curioso.

—Leo —sentenció—. Leo mucho.

—¿Entonces? —Volvió a reiterar la que menos lograba entender el fin de Ishida, no por falta de luces, por simple distracción. La lluvia, que para ese entonces se mantuvo con un ritmo sereno y constante, en un segundo varió. Al diluvio lo acompañaban relámpagos, truenos y el consecuente sonido ensordecedor, culpa del tinglado.

—Es necesario demostrarles que el otro está, esto gracias a una situación extrema para ambos —remarcó ajustándose otra vez los lentes, seguro de que estos no se habían deslizado un milímetro—; dejar al descubierto los puntos positivos, esconder sus defectos —miró a uno por uno— y no dejar de lado el quitarle toda chance para llevarlos al punto en cuestión, ¿me siguen?

Los otros tres asintieron con duda.

—Una situación caótica. —Uryuu le sonrió en respuesta, al menos Orihime había comprendido.

—¡Algo así como un terremoto, un huracán, una guerra!

—Algo que esté a nuestro alcance, Inoue —explicó resignado.

—Un mal día —musitó la shinigami perdida en sus pensamientos—, pero no entiendo como eso puede ayudarlos.

—Créeme, Kuchiki, si llevamos a cabo el plan a la perfección, tendremos éxito. En menos de un mes deberíamos poder ver los resultados.

Y prosiguió a explicarles lo más sencillo y cristalino que pudo ser hasta que el resto pudiese verlo por sus medios. El plan parecía ser infalible, pero el Quincy no era tan orgulloso como para negar que podía salir mal.

—Pero… si Abarai o Kurosaki se dan cuenta —temió la pelirroja.

—Por eso mismo es imprescindible que nadie más, a parte de nosotros, sepa de esto —tomó aire— y por eso también de ahora en más nos reuniremos en tu casa, Inoue.

—Pero vamos a necesitar, tal vez, ayuda.

—También lo pensé —posó la mirada en la shinigami—, sobre todo quizás necesitemos favores de personas que Kurosaki no haya visto nunca en su vida. Vamos a necesitar ayuda externa, no obstante jamás, los demás, deben saber el verdadero fin —guió los ojos hacia Sado—; en tal caso tú podrías contactarte con tus amigos, Kurosaki no los conoce, ¿cierto?

—No hay problema.

—Pero aún es temprano para hablar de eso. —Retomó la idea inicial—: Tú, Kuchiki, te encargarás de Abarai, te toca una parte bastante importante del plan puesto que también deberás encargarte de la familia Kurosaki.

—Entendido. Deja a Renji y a los Kurosaki en mis manos.

—Tú, Sado, deberás ir a la tienda de Urahara; vamos a necesitar algunos de sus servicios.

—No hay problema.

—Con cuidado, que él es muy astuto —le advirtió y luego observó a la pelirroja que esperaba impaciente por su parte; era difícil involucrarla a ella—; tú te encargarás de tapar posibles baches que necesitemos cubrir, de darnos tu casa y tal vez de Kurosaki.

—¡Sí!

—Ah, eso… —Al mencionar al shinigami, cayó en la cuenta—. Les voy a tener que pedir un favor, chicas —ambas lo miraron, expectantes.

—Tendrán que simular un romance. —Se apresuró a aclarar—: Tranquilas, precisamente es imprescindible que sea sutil. Nada de directas, nada de darle a entender de manera clara, pero es importante que Kurosaki sospeche levemente que ustedes dos… —las señaló con el dedo— ya saben.

—¿Para qué? —Kuchiki trataba de seguirle el hilo.

—Ya les dije —le respondió citando palabras anteriores—: hay que quitarle toda chance a Kurosaki. Ustedes dos son las únicas mujeres, o al menos las más cercanas que él tiene. No olviden que busca reafirmar su heterosexualidad a través de cualquier medio, que no las sorprenda revelándoles deseos o intenciones falsas.

No porque Ichigo fuera capaz de ser falso con ellas, desde ya, eso entendían todos, pero era de esperarse que al igual que aquella noche intentara demostrarse a sí mismo algo que no era. Puesto que lo común es ir a lo seguro, a lo más cercano, en ese terreno Inoue era quien corría serio riesgo.

—Ojo y sean sutiles —les remarcó—; aunque no lo parezca, Kurosaki es muy inteligente, se dará cuenta en un segundo si percibe algo extraño o muy anormal.

Le costaba reconocer que Ichigo estaba a la par de él; la diferencia residía en que para ser el número uno de la escuela era preciso quemarse las pestañas, cosa que Kurosaki no hacía más de lo necesario, y así y todo era uno de los mejores alumnos.

—¿Qué hacemos si se da cuenta?

—No lo hará, Inoue, si tenemos sumo cuidado —realizó una breve pausa, supo que era demasiada información en poco tiempo—; por eso les remarqué que nadie más, a parte de nosotros, debe saber de qué se trata todo esto. Y en tal caso de que todo se nos vaya de las manos, hablaremos con ellos. No creo, de todos modos, que haga falta.

El Quincy observó la hor. en su reloj nuevo, al que había podido acostumbrarse enseguida tan útil que le resultaba. Eso le trajo a la memoria otro detalle que estaba a punto de dejar pasar:

—Sado, tú tienes un celular de más —ante la afirmativa prosiguió—: Mañana llévalo a lo de Orihime.

—¿Para qué lo necesitamos?

—No, es que no tengo celular —notó que su explicación había sonado rara, egoísta e interesada—; digo, necesitaré comunicarme con ustedes y no tengo forma. —Silencio, pesado e incómodo—. Es sólo para esto, después te lo devolveré, no tengo dinero ni interés en adquirir uno. —Cabía admitir que en esa situación le era necesario (maldito aparato del averno).

—No hay problema. —Nunca quiso dar a entender que la petición le molestaba, sólo lo tomó por sorpresa pues sabía que Ishida no era muy amigo de la tecnología de ese tipo.

—Se ve que realmente te preocupan. —Se alegró la pelirroja sonriéndole con candor.

—Es que ya me están enloqueciendo. —No pudo admitirlo, no olvidaba que esos dos eran shinigami, pero ¿qué tenía de malo reconocerlo? Eran sus amigos a fin de cuentas—. Mañana seguimos con esto, por ahora debemos volver.

El timbre del recreo sonó justo a tiempo trayendo consigo a la muchedumbre estudiantil que buscaba huir de las clases, entre ellos un desconcertado Ichigo: ¿Por qué aquellos cuatro habían faltado a la clase de historia? Hasta en eso había pensando Ishida, en el caso de que el shinigami sustituto notara esa clase de detalles podrían alegar que buscaban prepararle una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños… que por fortuna dicha fecha era la más próxima.

Luego de las palabras de Uryuu y de un asentimiento general cada uno partió por su lado, tomando cuatro caminos distintos. Las gotas seguían cayendo una a una e inclementes sobre el ya inundado asfalto.

 

**(...)**

 

Se observaron, pudiendo apreciar en cada mirada la determinación, la seguridad en cada paso. Lo hacían por ellos, por sus amigos, no buscaban nada a cambio, ni siquiera el crédito correspondiente.

—Sado ¿hablaste con Nova?

—Sí. —Le extendió al otro joven una hoja con todo minuciosamente anotado, tal cual como había pedido expresamente Ishida el día anterior.

—Bien, Urahara el primer miércoles del mes entrante tiene que partir de viaje. —De todos los horarios del tendero, ese fue el más relevante.

—Nova me explicó que Tessai lo acompañará, cerrarán la tienda —agregó como dato extra.

—Perfecto. —Miró a la muchacha de pelo negro—. Ya sabes lo que debes hacer.

—Sí, lo tengo claro, conozco muy bien a mi hermano. Empezaré el martes. Antes de irme me haré cargo de Kon.

—Ten —cedió la pelirroja una taza a su amigo.

—Gracias, Inoue —reparó en ella—, no creo que venga aquí, pero ante la duda planea algo. Sado y yo quedamos descartados, no sabe dónde vivimos.

—Creo que sí sabe dónde vivo yo —murmuró Sado y el Quincy lo miró analizando la situación.

—Invita a Nova —concluyó Uryuu.

—Hecho. —Sado asintió.

—Inoue, pon _Radiohead_ , por favor —se acomodó los lentes—, trabajo mejor con música.

Cada uno, ahora, se concentró en su taza de té y en pulir lo mejor posible el procedimiento. Nada debía quedar librado al azar y todo necesitaba ser minuciosamente estudiado, tener bajo la manga un as, o " _plan b_ " ante cualquier contratiempo. El grupo de compañeros permaneció encerrado en el pequeño departamento durante todo lo que quedó de esa tarde gris.


	2. Compañeros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cómo sacar de sus casillas a un Noble y no morir en el intento", por Kuchiki Rukia xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón a las fans de Byakuya xD

La primera semana fue de puro trabajo; pese a que creyeron que sería difícil de sobrellevarlo notaron que teniendo a Uryuu de "líder" les daba la paz y confianza que tanto necesitaban, puesto que él podía refutarles todos los "peros" dándoles bases solidas y convincentes. Eso cavilaba Kuchiki escasos segundos antes de extender el dinero. Como el quincy se equivocara en sus conclusiones, lo molía a golpes.

—No entiendo para qué quieres que me haga cargo de él —se quejó el crío.

—No es de tu incumbencia —lo miró seria y tratando de parecer amenazante—; si abres la boca olvídate de la otra parte. Si cumples con tu pacto de silencio, en un futuro podré ser muy generosa contigo.

—Soy hombre de palabra.

"Hombre"... el niño a simple vista no sobrepasaba los doce años y siendo, uno, generoso. Jinta guardó el fajo de billetes y blandió, como si de un arma se tratara, el bate de béisbol. Atribuyó el extraño pedido al hecho no insignificante de que el maldito peluche era más molesto que un enjambre de aedes aegyptis portadores del dengue. Y como bien le había recalcado la shinigami: No era de su incumbencia.

Regresó por donde había llegado buscando su celular perdido en la cartera y marcó el número previamente guardado en la memoria.

—Ya está.

— _Perfecto, Kuchiki, ahora ve a lo de Kurosaki y actúa normal. A la noche sigue con el plan._

—Entendido.

El sol primaveral golpeaba cálido y reconfortante sobre la superficie terrestre; una suave brisa hizo ondear su solero blanco. Arribó a la casa, ingresó saludando al señor de la misma y subió las escaleras rumbo al cuarto que compartía con las hermanas. Se comportó natural, incluso a la noche cuando tocó a la puerta del Shinigami sustituto.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Un hollow? —¿Por qué siempre que ella aparecía el menso tenía que pensar en hollows? Kuchiki negó quitando de entre su piyama una pequeña revista de tapa negra y letras doradas. Kurosaki la observó, ¿otro de sus extraños libros?

—Guárdamelo.

—¡Eh! Mi habitación no es la biblioteca. —Frunció la frente, pero aceptó el compendio cuyo título decía: "Relatos homosexuales. Libro de oro". Acaso, ¿la Vizard Lisa Yadoumaru tenía algo que ver? Supo que Kuchiki era de leer novelas rosas, pero no algo de un estilo tan… explícito.

—No puedo tenerlo en el cuarto de tus hermanas —se colocó las manos en la cintura, observándolo con reproche—, guárdamelo hasta que regrese.

—¿Ya te vas al Seireitei? Creí que te irías pasado mañana. —No es que el detalle le entristeciera, sólo le llamaba la atención.

—No, iré antes a lo de Inoue. —No acotó nada más, Ishida fue muy puntual con lo de "sutil".

—¿A qué? —¿Desde cuándo esas dos eran grandes amigas? No recordaba que Rukia fuera a visitarla, es decir, tanto como para quedarse a dormir.

—Me enseñará a cocinar, miraremos películas, hablaremos mal de ti… cosas de mujeres. —Sus ojos y el gesto cansino parecían expresar: "¿Qué demonios te interesa, Ichigo?"

—Bueno, iré a prepararme. —La joven elevó un brazo en un gesto de saludo.

Luego de que partió, el chico observó curioso la modesta revista para de inmediato esconderla dentro de su ropero junto al resto de los libros de la mujer. Bajó a la sala, notando que como bien había profesado, se estaba alistando.

—Vaya, Rukia —fue Isshin quien reparó en ese detalle—, qué bella te has puesto. ¿A dónde irás?

—A la casa de una amiga, señor. —Le sonrió de manera extraña.

—Yo diría que más que ir a lo de una amiga, va a lo de un amigo.

—¡Karin-chan! —reprochó la menor de la familia, sentada a su lado.

—Créeme, Yuzu, algún día entenderás por qué digo lo que digo.

Ichigo frunció la frente realizando un esfuerzo sobre humano para no acotar nada al respecto, pero ¿desde cuándo se perfumaba para visitar a Orihime? Buscó un vaso y simuló prestarle más atención al jugo que se servía. Cuando la shinigami saludó en general y ya lista partió, en la entrada principal, Kurosaki la frenó asiéndole con fuerza el brazo. La miró, circunspecto.

—¿Pasa algo, Rukia?

—Algo como… ¿qué? —Kuchiki temió que la sutileza que tanto había remarcado Ishida se estuviera yendo por el retrete.

—En la sociedad de almas. —Pensó, con veracidad, que no era tan descabellado que quisiera ocultárselo; pruebas en el pasado, las hubo.

—Ichigo —suspiró más aliviada—; ven —lo jaló de un brazo y lo arrastró consigo—. La noche está agradable, acompáñame a lo de Inoue.

—Pero…

—Ya. Admito que tienes motivos para no confiar en mí... irme así, antes de tiempo; pero créeme Ichigo, no estoy en problemas esta vez. Además te prometí que te sería sincera contándotelo todo respecto a la Soul society.

Ichigo se sintió idiota en extremo, no sólo por haber desconfiado de Rukia, sino por haberla orillado a hacer eso, sin necesidad, como si buscara probar algo que en tal caso, no correspondía. Si ella quería irse antes o pasar un tiempo en otro lugar no tenía razones para no creerle o peor aún, para pensar que podría ser imposible.

La cara de Inoue al ver al shinigami sustituto en la puerta de su casa a esas horas fue todo un poema. No necesitó más que la mirada de su amiga para comprender que debía seguirle la corriente. Kurosaki la dejó allí y se marchó, rumbo a su casa, sin dejar de sentirse estúpido por su comportamiento; ni que fuera un novio celoso.

 

**(...)**

 

El clima en la sociedad de almas siempre era bueno, salvo en contadas ocasiones. El contraste para la muchacha fue notorio: el sol resplandecía con fuerza en el despejado cielo azulino y apenas había unas nubes que no lograban opacar al Astro Rey. Lo primero a hacer era dar con algunos tenientes; menester hablar con Kira, Hisagi y Matsumoto, el resto estaba por verse, tampoco buscaba dejar una impresión semejante de su amigo a todo el seireitei. Sin dudas Kira era el más preocupado.

—Pues sí —reconoció—, últimamente bebe demasiado.

—Pero Abarai siempre fue así —caviló el noveno fukutaichou.

—Por eso… —La shinigami cerró por un momento los ojos, simulando una profunda preocupación— no es bueno para él, después de lo que pasó en el mundo humano.

—Lo entendemos. —El segundo al mando del tercer escuadrón le regaló una franca sonrisa.

—La verdad es que yo no —contradijo Hisagi.

—Es algo muy personal —remarcó Kuchiki, ya lo había mencionado minutos antes al inicio de la conversación—. Es importante que además él no sepa que yo hablé de esto con ustedes, se podría ofender…

—¿Abarai? Lo dudo. —El portador del tatuaje que rezaba sesenta y nueve se cruzó de brazos—. No se ofendería porque alguien se preocupara por él.

—Lo temo, porque no está en sus mejores días.

—Eso es cierto. —Kira elevó las cejas asintiendo con calma y reiteradas veces. Desde que Renji había regresado del mundo humano portaba un humor algo extraño, que no era explosivo o denotaba, siquiera, una depresión, pero nadie podía negar que se mostraba más introspectivo que nunca.

—Su última borrachera en el mundo humano fue una… vergüenza —mintió la mujer.

—Tranquila, Kuchiki —le sonrió el rubio—, nosotros le quitaremos el alcohol. Al menos hasta que esté mejor y para evitarle problemas con su capitán.

—Sí, podemos hablar con Satou, el dueño del bar, para que no le venda.

—Gracias —profesó con fingida voz quebrada—, si podrían comunicárselo a Matsumoto y Madarame… para que no beba con ellos, sino no tiene gracia que le pida a ustedes.

—Lo haremos. —Shuuhei aún no estaba muy convencido de la petición. Quitarle el sake a Abarai era similar a quitarle la leche materna a un recién nacido. Eso podría ponerlo, en verdad, de muy mal humor, pero no dejaba de lado que tenían razón: Si estaba pasando por un mal momento, el alcohol no era buen compañero.

—Eso sí, por favor, sean sutiles —remarcó la chica—. Si Abarai sabe que hablé con ustedes o se da cuenta de que buscan quitarle el sake…

—Ya —reiteró Izuru—, déjalo en nuestras manos, le diremos que hubo algún problema con… el abastecimiento de las bebidas.

Rukia vio como los dos tenientes marchaban juntos dialogando entre ellos y plasmó una pequeña sonrisa, apenas perceptible. Hasta el momento todo marchaba más que bien, el siguiente paso era hablar con su propio capitán, quien tenía la capacidad de influir, apenas un poco, en las decisiones de su hermano. No sería fácil convencerlo a Byakuya, pero estaba segura que si le planteaba a Ukitake algo similar a lo que le había expresado a los dos tenientes, Juushirou no tardaría en proponer que Renji fuera de patrullaje al mundo humano, en concreto a Karakura, para quitarse el estrés.

Eso sí, elemental fue, apenas pensó en esto, realizar las dos labores al mismo tiempo. Ishida le había remarcado que sí o sí Abarai tenía que estar el miércoles en Karakura. Era momento de empezar, aunque no le gustaba ni una pizca hacerle todas esas cosas a su querido "nii-sama".

 

**(...)**

 

Renji estornudó con estrépito.

—Salud. —Kira le regaló una sonrisa amplia para continuar hablando—. Ya te dije, Abarai, no sé qué ha pasado con el sake, pero el cargamento nunca llegó, además ¿para qué quieres beber? Estamos a medio día y hoy es día laboral.

Cierto, el mentado shinigami se frotó la frente para ver si así la resaca al menos menguaba. No era el fin del mundo, tampoco es que se moría por beber alcohol… o sea sí, tenía ganas de morir a causa de un coma alcohólico, para ver si de esa forma se quitaba de la mente los desagradables recuerdos de esa noche. En fin, ni que fuera algo tan grave.

Debía admitir que en parte había sido su culpa, él había orillado a Ichigo a comportarse de esa forma y quizás era eso lo que lo mortificaba tanto: comprender que por SU culpa se encontraba en ese punto, encerrado en un laberinto sin salida, desesperado, ansioso y deprimido… con ganas de beberse todo el sake del Seireitei y del mundo humano.

Qué ironía, pensar que esa noche todo comenzó justamente por una botella de esa bebida infernal y deliciosa.

¡No! No correspondía echarle la culpa al alcohol. Había vivido lo suficiente como para saber los efectos que su falsa seguridad generaban; lo entendía por parte del shinigami sustituto pero él no tenía excusas. Se comportaron, ambos, como dos adolescentes. Lo peor de todo era que al final de cuentas ni siquiera podía ser sincero consigo mismo. Lejos estaba, entonces, de conversarlo con Kurosaki.

Se despidió de su buen amigo rumbo a su propio escuadrón. No había comenzado el día con el pie derecho, y debió suponer que el resto de la jornada sería igual o peor. Él intentó, claro que sí, poner su mejor cara y todo de su persona para revertir el dichoso pie izquierdo, pero no… algo o más bien alguien se encargaría de que no fuera así.

Llegó a su cuartel mucho más tarde de lo que tenía "permitido", pero era teniente; sólo su Capitán podía decirle algo.

—Llegas tarde, Abarai. —Y ahí estaba, Kuchiki-taichou, sentado y dándole la espalda. Estaba acabando con el esmerado poema que le había tomado semanas realizar, al menos para que quedara con la perfección que él aspiraba—. Otra vez —remató, sin dignarse a voltear por mera cortesía.

—Lo siento, capitán —exhaló el aire atorado en los pulmones—. ¿Quiere que le prepare un té?

El asentimiento del mayor y la huida, vertiginosa y vergonzosa, del menor. Cuanto más lejos de Byakuya, mejor. Cuando solía tener "esos" días, mantenerse a raya era lo más que prudente. Silencio era sinónimo de salud.

Se preguntó, en la quietud de la cocina, qué pudo haberle pasado para que su sereno humor se viera con esos tintes cuasi violentos. Una manera de decir, puesto que Kuchiki no era de "explotar".

Sonrió sarcástico pensando en que los dos tenían un mal día, pero cuando era así, y él le preparaba su té favorito, Kuchiki hacía su mejor esfuerzo para cambiar el ánimo y tratarlo al otro como a un ser humano y no como una _cosa_ que ocupa un espacio en su escuadrón, un aborto de la naturaleza.

Eso funcionaba. Había aprendido con Sasakibe como servir el té de manera "presentable", clases que tomó sólo por su capitán, porque Rukia le había dicho que cuando su hermano estaba de mal humor un pequeño "mimo" era suficiente para aplacarlo.

Se sorprendió cuando, tiempo atrás, confirmó las palabras de su amiga. Byakuya, dentro de todo, era una persona noble (y no sólo por el título) que no estaba muy acostumbrado a recibir atenciones de ese tipo. La gente solía apartarse de él cuando estaba de buen humor, peor era cuando estaba en esos días.

Y lo único que necesitaba era que alguien, pese a su estado turbulento, tuviera el coraje suficiente para decir de manera implícita: "No me importa que ladres y muerdas, estoy a tu lado".

Renji llegó con la modesta bandeja y la decoración esmerada. Byakuya señaló con el pincel el suelo indicándole que lo apoyara allí, siguió garabateando hasta que reparó en el té. Su teniente se sentó a sus espaldas, en completo mutismo.

Bebió un sorbo que atentó contra sus buenas costumbres y hábitos, ya que se vio obligado a escupirlo. No, no era común ver a Byakuya- _dono_ escupiendo. Y Abarai había tenido ese privilegio, hasta podía jactarse que fue gracias a él y su -comprobaba- intomable té.

La cara de Kuchiki era todo un verdadero poema, que opacaba el que con tanto esmero había finalizado sobre el papel de arroz. Papel que ahora estaba cubierto de finas (y no tan finas) gotas.

—¡Abarai, ¿qué es esto?! —reclamó. El mentado que ya estaba de pie paralizado, se acercó hasta donde se encontraba su superior y tomó la taza—. Si quieres envenenarme, haz algo tomable al menos.

Nunca lo había visto a su capitán así, esa vez sí que la había embarrado. Y no era para tanto, pero se le sumaba él no tan intrascendente hecho de que ese día no era el mejor para Byakuya.

Renji probó la bebida realizando el mismo gesto que el mayor (gran imitador) recibiendo a cambio una mirada mezcla de reproche e incredulidad que rezaba: "Perfecto, muy inteligente de tu parte".

La habitación de Kuchiki se encontraba regada por la saliva de ambos. Se puso de pie, fastidiado y asqueado, para salir a dar una vuelta y dejar el episodio atrás. Eso o asesinaba a su teniente quien, avergonzado, se quedó para limpiar el desorden, pero ¿cómo pudo haber equivocado el azúcar por sal? Nunca, en todos esos años, le había pasado.

En el mismo instante que él se encontraba pasando un trapo en el cuarto y Byakuya paseando por los estanques, Rukia se encargó de dejar la cocina tal cual como antes, procurando no ser vista. Era la cuarta maldad que le hacía a su _nii-sama_ en ese día… y todas las que le faltaban. Sentía que el corazón se le estrujaba, pero era por una buena causa. Después, todo pasaría y ese "mal día" quedaría en el olvido, en el baúl de los recuerdos, etiquetado junto a todos los otros "mal día".

Lo más infame era que estaba plenamente segura de que la creían incapaz de todas esas atrocidades (exagerando), y eso le generaba más culpa.

 

**(...)**

 

La muchacha mantuvo la espalda erguida, concentrada en el semblante que profesaba el hombre, tan ensimismado con su nuevo trabajo de caligrafía, la conversación sobre Renji nació de forma natural, tal como se lo propuso ella.

—Últimamente está muy distraído. —La shinigami cerró los ojos por un efímero momento soltando el aire atorado en el cuerpo—. Con decirte que el otro día olvidó donde había dejado la bufanda que le habías encargado lavar. —El Kuchiki mayor dejó de trazar con el pincel para abrir grande los ojos. Aquello era inadmisible: esa bufanda representaba su vida misma (dramatizando), un objeto preciado que no a cualquiera se lo encomendaba, por eso mismo había enviado a su teniente a retirarla de la tintorería, seguro de que Renji era conocedor de éste sentimiento e incapaz, por ende, de tomar la prenda a la ligera—. El muy tonto la había dejado en su habitación. —Sintió que estaba timando de una forma muy descarada, no obstante esa fábula era real. Algo que había pasado hacía ya varios años y que juró no revelárselo jamás a Byakuya. Se lo había prometido a Renji, ya que éste temió perder la confianza de su capitán y ahí estaba ella, traicionándolo a medias.bY más le valía al "cuatro ojos" ese que el plan funcionara, porque de lo contario lo mataría dos veces: uno en el mundo humano y la otra en el Seireitei. No habría Orihime que lo rescatara de la masacre que era capaz de hacer—. Pero la buscó por cielo y tierra. —Literal y metafóricamente.

—No puedo darle vacaciones —se apresuró a decir—, si es lo que estás pensando.

—No pensaba en eso —tosió apenas, incómoda y nerviosa, tratando de disimularlo—, pero quizás una misión al mundo humano sería…

—Es un teniente, ¿a que lo enviaré al mundo humano?

—Pues, tengo entendido que le toca esta vez al sexto escuadrón hacer el patrullaje de Karakura, tal vez…

—No.

—Pero…

—Dije que no, Rukia —la miró dejando de lado sus enseres de caligrafía—; acaba de volver de sus vacaciones, es un teniente, tiene trabajo por realizar y no corresponde que alguien de su rango viaje al mundo humano a realizar un insulso patrullaje.

—Pero ¿de qué te sirve tenerlo así? Además… —silenció, la mirada de su hermano fue bastante intimidatoria.

Dejó la conversación allí, apesadumbrada por tener que forzar la situación e ir más allá. No había querido meterse con las dos cosas más queridas y preciadas de su hermano, pero lamentablemente, el papel de arroz y el estanque sufrirían las consecuencias. Claro que todo era reversible, pero que le haría pasar un mal momento a su hermano, sin lugar a dudas.

Y de nuevo ese pensamiento se agolpaba en su mente: más le valía a Ishida que todo saliera bien, porque sino se las haría pagar. Lo que uno hace, a veces, por un ser querido, todo en pos de ayudarlo.

Miró, contrariada, los elementos que con tanto amor su hermano manipulaba; impresionada de comprobar hasta dónde era capaz de llegar por Renji. Fatalista y dramática, ni que planeara matar a alguien. No había nada irremediable en sus actos, por fortuna.

 

**(...)**

 

Era el último, no por eso representó un desafió menor, al contrario, estaba exhausta. Nunca creyó que unos insulsos pececitos fueran a pesar tanto, ¡por el Rey ¿qué les daba de comer su hermano?! Los depositó en el estanque de su propio capitán, como si así sintiera menos remordimiento del que debería, ya que como consuelo Ukitake disfrutaría de los peces. Y no, esta vez la culpa no era de Yachiru, pero por suerte no tardarían en suponerlo de todos modos.

Rukia podía jurar oír la puerta del infierno abrirse.

Sin embargo no era tiempo para lamentaciones o arrepentimientos, su "nii-sama" no tardaría en darse cuenta y explotar cuando viera que sus adorados peces ya no estaban en su estanque, donde él los había visto escasas horas atrás.

 

**(...)**

 

La Kuchiki menor sudaba, como nunca en su muerta vida había sudado. Tomó aire y lanzó un suspiro, hurgó entre los pliegues de la hakama para dar con el hilo invisible que Chaddo le había conseguido mediante Nova y que Uryuu había insistido con guardarlo para emplearlo. Ella era de pensar que con un "buuu" estilo fantasma era más que suficiente para asustar a Renji, no porque este fuera miedoso, no obstante lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber hasta qué punto se abstraía con las pequeñas misiones personales que su capitán le daba.

Ishida había sido prudente: "Que no sospechen que eres tú la que busca por todos los medios que él parta". Si bien había sido osado proponérselo a su hermano, la idea era que Abarai no la viera a punto de hacer lo que tenía en mente. ¡Y que funcionase eso o iba a suicidarse!

Ató un extremo al poste, pero tuvo que dejarlo a medio hacer al sentir la presencia de algunos shinigami del escuadrón acercándose. Caminó resuelta, saludando a su paso, disimulando, asqueándose al comprobar la veracidad en la expresión que Ichigo siempre le regalaba cuando ella simulaba frente a sus compañeros de clases: "No tienes vergüenza de actuar así".

Volvió sobre sus pasos, apresurada, segura de que ya nadie andaba merodeando y sabiendo que si dejaba pasar esos preciados minutos, todo sería en vano. Y ese era la parte esencial de la primera fase del plan.

Tal cual previó, en escasos minutos, su amigo apareció concentrado como si algo de vida o muerte se tratara. Llevando entre los brazos, con torpe, pero sumo cuidado, los utensilios más preciados de caligrafía que poseía Byakuya.

Fue una pesadilla…

Para el sexto teniente fue eso y un pase al Averno sin retorno.

El estrépito que causó haberse llevado por delante aquel hilo mágico -que al instante se desvaneció- logró que no sólo algunos integrantes fisgones asomaran sus narices, sino todavía más preocupante: el capitán.

Un rictus de furia controlada, pero visible, se hizo presente en su semblante. Abarai alcanzó apenas a sentir el reiatsu asesino del hombre y como pudo intentó incorporarse buscando con afán arreglar el desastre.

—¡Capitán! —Sus brazos se movían inquietos recogiendo los pinceles desparramados y la tinta, ocasionando un cataclismo peor.

Ni una… ni una sola hoja de papel de arroz se había salvado de la catástrofe.

—A-ba-rai —sentenció entre dientes. Luego tomó aire. Es que era un noble, no podía permitirse perder los estribos—. ¡Ya! Mismo —musitó con un preocupante altibajo de emociones— ¡Te vas...! —Se frotó la sien para ver si así el malestar menguaba.

—Lo siento mucho, capitán. Yo…  —balbuceó, pero Kuchiki dio la vuelta, seco, haciendo que la bufanda ondeara por el impetuoso movimiento.

—Partirás mañana.

—Pero…

—¡Mañana! —Byakuya cerró la puerta a tal punto que casi la pasa de lado.

Rukia asomó apenas su inocente cabecita; varios miembros del escuadrón se encontraban replegados por todo el cuartel al ver al demonio en el que se había convertido su propio capitán. Es que éste daba miedo; acostumbrados a su terrorífica templanza, verlo así era mucho más de lo que podían tolerar. Exagerando, ya que apenas había elevado un poco el tono de voz, pero su porte denotaba nerviosismo e intranquilidad… y eso no auguraba nada bueno.

—La haz regado, Renji —dijo. El aludido elevó la vista mientras terminaba de recoger los trastos, embadurnado en gran parte con tinta de color negro (si el negro fuera un color).

—Hoy no sé qué le pasa a tu hermano, pero…

—Que no te escuche —lo silenció—; pero algo bueno ha salido de todo esto.

—¿Qué cosa? —Arqueó las cejas y tragó saliva— ¿Una baja más de sueldo? —satirizó.

—Podrás considerar la salida como unas mini vacaciones —alentó, pero Renji chistó y dio la vuelta, para cederle a un puesto bajo lo poco que había podido rescatar del caos.

—Seguro que me enviará a alguna misión suicida para asegurarse de que no vuelva.

—No hables así de nii-sama; él sería incapaz…

—Ñiñi, "no hables así de nii-sama", ñeñe... —Se notaba, a la legua, que tampoco resultaba ser un buen día para él.

—Ignoraré tu burla infantil dadas las circunstancias. —Se llevó las manos a la cintura—. Quizás con suerte te envíe a…

—¡Abarai ven aquí ahora mismo! —Una voz potente interrumpió lo que la dama pretendía mencionar: "Karakura".

—Ve —suspiró—. Tranquilo, no te va a comer.

—Lo sé —intentó parecer valiente. Intentó, pero en eso se quedó, en intento.

Dejó a su amiga para ingresar a la oficina principal del capitán, odiando su suerte, puesto que si los bártulos de caligrafía se le hubieran caído en otro lado al menos contaba con algunos minutos para ir a comprar posibles repuestos y evitarse el mal trago. Parecía ser que el mundo conspiraba en su contra, ¿para qué? No lo adivinó, hasta ahí llegaban sus especulaciones e intuición.

Byakuya parecía mucho más sereno que en un principio; al menos la mirada, si bien seguía siendo firme y penetrante como siempre, no estaba cargada de aborrecimiento. Y el tono de la voz ya no era de furia, más bien de resignación.

—No hay muchas misiones hoy en día. —Lamentablemente, porque le hubiera gustado enviarlo bien lejos.

—Capitán, si me disculpa, yo... —interrumpió— no quiero ir a una misión. —Rió apenas, incómodo—. Es decir, sé que estos días… mejor dicho, hoy, me he comportado algo… raro, pero…

—No sé qué ocurre contigo, Abarai —se sinceró sin variar un ápice las facciones—, pero te recomiendo que por el bien del escuadrón y de tu rango lo averigües cuanto antes y lo resuelvas.

—¿Qué cosa? —se desconcertó.

—Estás distraído —comenzó a enumerar, impávido—; en completa dejadez, me he enterado que bebes a medio día, todos los días —resaltó con una pizca ínfima de brío—, llegas tarde… siempre.

—Ya… lo sé.

—Desde que has vuelto de Karakura —remató. A Byakuya no le interesaba la vida personal de su teniente, pero era evidente que algo ocurrido en su última visita al pueblo en cuestión había colocado todo su mundo patas para arriba. Y no estaba de ánimos tampoco para tenerle paciencia.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Por eso mismo y como no hay muchas opciones tampoco —volvió a interrumpir, supo que el otro no tenía intenciones de ir a una misión ni mucho menos retornar al mismo sitio—, irás tú a realizar el patrullaje de rutina.

—Pero soy un teniente.

—"Pero" —pronunció—; deja de decir esa palabra a cada rato y enriquece tu vocabulario, Abarai. —Había que aceptarlo: AÚN no estaba de mejor humor.

—Soy un teniente, un teniente no puede hacer un simple patrullaje. —Fue perdiendo potencia en la voz, los ojos de su superior clavados en su persona lograron enmudecerlo—. Está bien. Lo haré, pero —se reprendió mentalmente, tarde, pues ya lo había dicho— no me diga que me toca Karakura.

—Es que no te enviaría si no fuera Karakura —obvió, y se cansó de tantas explicaciones—; ve a terminar con tus labores, prepárate para mañana, que partirás. Y no se habla más del tema.

Juushirou le había dicho con suma sabiduría lo evidente (por ende no se puede hablar de sabiduría): si Abarai se encontraba en ese estado caótico desde su llegada era lógico que algo había ocurrido en Karakura. Entonces que fuera y que arreglase lo que tuviera que arreglar, pero que no perturbara su paz más de lo que ya estaba.

Le apetecía caminar por los alrededores de su estanque, pero de tan sólo recordar que no había un mísero pez en él sentía ganas de realizar su bankai nada más que para desquitarse un poco. Era duro para Kuchiki Byakuya aparentar una cosa por fuera y ser otra por dentro. Acabó en el cuartel de Ukitake quien con amabilidad le obsequió algunos koi.

—No sé, pero parece que se reproducen rápido —le había dicho dándole un ligero vistazo al estanque desde el tatami—; llévate algunos si quieres, ya casi no caben.

Al menos algo bueno al final de ese día, para él, ya que para su teniente era recién el comienzo de un calvario. Renji debía prepararse para el otro día, acción que realizó con sumo fastidio pese a los intentos por Rukia de levantarle el ánimo y mostrarle el lado positivo de todo.

 

**(...)**

 

Por simple curiosidad elevó el brazo al cielo sin despegar la vista de la diminuta pantalla. ¿Podía ser posible? Con probar no se perdía nada. Marcó el número que tenía en la memoria y se llevó, dudosa, el aparato a la oreja. Sonaba. Maravillada arqueó las cejas cuando del otro lado la atendieron.

—Vaya, nunca imaginé que podía tener señal en la soul society.

— _Ya has visto: no funciona en el subterráneo, pero en mundos paralelos la historia es otra. Por eso odio esta clase de tecnología, es demasiado siniestra._

—Supongo —era extraño pero ahí quedaba—. Todo listo por aquí. Renji partirá mañana hacia Karakura.

— _Bien hecho, Kuchiki, ahora nos queda por delante Kurosaki. Parece ser que al final de cuentas a ti te tocan las partes más difíciles._

—No hay problema.

— _Cierto…_

—¿Qué?

— _Nada, recordé que a Sado le había pedido un favor_. —Volvió sobre el tema—: _¿El humor de Abarai?_

—Insoportable.

— _Perfecto_.

—Dile a Sado que le dé las gracias a Nova: fue muy útil el hilo retráctil. Ey ¿qué estás haciendo Ishida? —curioseó al oír ruidos inusuales.

—E _stoy pasándole la aspiradora a los libros y limpiando los estantes de más arriba, de vez en cuando tengo que hacerlo o se junta mucho polvo._

—¿Y cómo haces para sostener el teléfono? Ah, manos libres —se preguntó y contestó sola.

— _No, ya me acostumbré a limpiar y realizar otras labores complejas al mismo tiempo —_ explicó. Rukia frunció la frente intentando borrar de la mente ideas demasiado descabelladas hasta incluso para Uryuu y retomó el hilo de la conversación.

—Lo de Urahara está listo, ¿cierto?

— _Sí. De eso se está encargando Sado. Por cierto_ —recordó— _¿podrás salir de la soul society?_

—Mmm… lo veo difícil en éste momento. —Al ser un rango relativamente bajo ella podía gozar de más libertades que un capitán, teniente o tercer puesto, pero tampoco podía irse sin motivos valederos.

— _Bien, es importante saber si contamos contigo en éste lado; pero no te preocupes, nos arreglaremos._

—Igual, veré qué invento para escaparme. —La ventaja con la que corría era que por fortuna su capitán era el más flexible y considerado de todos los cabecillas.

— _No te preocupes, haz hecho un trabajo estupendo: conseguimos que Abarai esté aquí para mañana; pero en cuanto tengas alguna novedad avísame, ¿sí?_

—Por supuesto.

— _Hasta pronto, Kuchiki._

—Suerte de aquel lado. —Cortaron la comunicación y un soplido escapó de sus labios.

Cerró los ojos deleitándose con la suave brisa que le golpeaba el rostro, haciéndole flamear el cabello. Al fin había terminado con una de las partes más difíciles. El resto era responsabilidad de los demás y, sobre todo, de Ichigo y Renji.

 

**(...)**

 

Al otro día Abarai dejó la sociedad de almas con un gusto agridulce en la boca. Hubiera preferido quedarse allí en vez de verse obligado a enfrentar sus miedos más íntimos. Le gustaba la vida en la Soul society, ni se comparaba con la -inexistente- "hospitalidad" de Urahara y los demás demonios que componían esa inusual "familia".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * El té, los japoneses, suelen tomarlo sin azúcar, de hecho el té verde es SIN azúcar, pero claro, hay gustos ¿no? A mí me agrada de las dos formas y a veces prefiero de una u otra. Conocí a alguien que me decía que tomaba el té sin, pero que el primero, el de la mañana con, por una cuestión de "tener energía", azúcar en la sangre para comenzar el día ¿?
> 
> La gente con la que me junto yo. Ya ven, Dios nos crea y el viento nos amontona.


	3. Incapaz de decirlo

Trató de pasar lo más alejado posible de la casa para evitar que su reiatsu fuera identificado por él, no obstante era consciente de que, pese a sus pocas ganas de cruzárselo, Ichigo guardaba su gigai.

Que se pudriese el gigai, podía vivir sin él; además no estaba de ánimos para sociabilizar, por tanto podía quedarse allí, bien guardado en el ropero del shinigami sustituto.

Llegó ante la tienda, pero sus puertas cerradas y un cartel le indicaban que no había nadie allí. " _Perfecto_ ", pensó con ironía, y contra todo pronóstico llamó por su nombre al dueño. Pasaron unos minutos, los suficientes como para que Renji optara por esperar sentado en el suelo, hasta que una pequeña silueta se presentó abriendo y asomando la cabeza por la abertura:

—Ururu... —Se emocionó nada más que por ser atendido.

—Vago-san —musitó con apatía—. No hay nadie. —Abarai enarcó una ceja; entonces estaba ante un espejismo.

—¿Urahara partió? —preguntó y la niña asintió. Iba a acotar algo más, pero una nueva voz lo interrumpió.

—¡Ururu! ¡El jefe nos ha dicho que no le abramos la puerta a extraños!

—Pero es Vago-san —excusó señalando con el dedito al teniente, pero mirando hacia un costado. De inmediato recibió un golpe en la cabeza que la llevó a tomarse de la misma y quejarse por inercia—. Jinta-kun —murmuró mirando luego al hombre frente a ella.

—El jefe no está —reiteró el niño apareciendo a un lado de su amiga.

—¿Cuándo vuelve?

—No lo sé. Hoy seguro que no —frunció la frente—. Adiós.

—¡Espera! —Apoyó una mano para evitar que le cerraran la puerta en la cara—. Ey, soy yo: Vago-san. —Ya estaba resignado al mote que le habían dado en antaño.

—Me da igual que seas Santa Claus o Vago-san —espetó Jinta—, las órdenes del jefe son absolutas.

—¿No hay una excepción?

—Seguro que tienes otro lugar dónde dormir, shinigami. —El niño cortó por lo sano y luego de un seco y repetido " _adiós_ " cerró con violencia.

Maldición. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Podía pasar una, dos, quizás tres noches a la intemperie (no es que fuera a morir por segunda vez en el mundo humano) ¿pero si Urahara no regresaba en ese tiempo? Suspiró, cerrando lo ojos por un efímero instante y se llevó las manos a su cintura, cual Rukia, sin moverse del frente de la tienda.

El problema mayor no residía en dónde quedarse, ya que tenía lugar, pero la mera idea le crispaba los nervios. Con rapidez intentó pensar; pensar en alguna solución posible:

Uryuu, descartado. No sólo no tenía idea dónde residía sino que además no creía poder sobrevivir a él.

Orihime, no correspondía, era una dama, además tampoco sabía dónde vivía.

Sado, según le había dicho Rukia, convivía en ese último tiempo con Nova, además tampoco conocía su dirección.

Odiaba su perra suerte.

Observó el cielo, como poco a poco el sol comenzaba a apagarse. Al menos debería ir en busca de su gigai, al menos debería hacer la tentativa. Se rascó la barbilla y emprendió su rumbo a través de los techos de Karakura.

 

(...)

 

Cloud, sin conocer las razones de tan extraña petición, cumplió con su parte avisando de la partida de Renji: tomó el tubo y marcó el número que le había dado Nova. Del otro lado, el teléfono sonó dos veces y cesó.

El peluche con forma de tortuga le dedicó una mirada al coloso, éste dejó la guitarra de lado y en cambio tomó su celular.

—¿Shigeo? —Su amigo, alertado de ante mano, esperaba por ese llamado— ¿Podrías ir yendo? Tienes la dirección, ¿cierto?

Luego de aclararle a Sado que le debía una grande, cortó, con las mismas dudas al respecto que tenía Cloud y tantos otros; pero " _allá_ " ellos con su locura. Al menos merecía una explicación más convincente que la dada por Yasutora.

—" _Tengo un amigo que necesita ayuda"._

—" _¿Y hacer eso en qué va a ayudarlo?"_

Silencio, fue la única respuesta que le había dado Sado en su momento. Y es que Ishida había sido reiterativo hasta el hartazgo con eso de no revelar la verdad, como mínimo hasta no estar seguros de que el plan había salido a la perfección. El susodicho volvió con su " _preciosa_ " para practicar algunas notas y concentrarse sólo en ello.

 

**(...)**

 

No tuvo tiempo de titubear demasiado, supo que Kurosaki no tardaría en reconocer su reiatsu merodeando la casa. Escaló hasta llegar a la ventana y lo vio… de perfil, escuchando música y leyendo lo que parecía ser un manga. La pierna se movía siguiendo el compás y el rostro, curvado en una mueca de profunda introspección, le provocó una sonrisa al teniente.

Volteó, como si intuyera que alguien había irrumpido en su habitación y se quedó estático, incapaz de poder moverse de la silla o realizar cualquier otra acción que no fuera mirarlo. Luego parpadeó llegando a la lúcida conclusión de que no era una alucinación, que Renji sí estaba allí, en su cuarto… pese a todo.

Reaccionó a tiempo antes de que creyera que había sufrido algún tipo de retraso mental o embolia cerebral.

—Renji… —se puso de pie y se llevó, signo inequívoco de nervios, las manos a los bolsillos del jean.

—Tanto tiempo, Ichigo. —Había seriedad en el rostro de ambos. Y es que era tan difícil cruzar miradas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Quiero decir, en Karakura —explicó con rapidez y torpeza.

—Pues, una estúpida misión —gruñó, sin notar el semblante apenado del menor, por desviar la mirada a cualquier parte del cuarto.

—¿Vienes por tu gigai? —Dio la vuelta y abrió su ropero. Abarai tomó aquello como una invitación a entrar; pisó la cama, luego el suelo y caminó hasta llegar cerca de Kurosaki, no tanto como quería estar, pero lo necesario para no invadir su espacio personal. Reparó en un detalle.

—¿Y el _animalito_?

—¿Kon? —El joven abrió la boca sin que de inmediato surgiera palabra alguna—. Ahora que lo dices —y recién se daba cuenta—, hace días que no lo veo. —Elevó los hombros restándole importancia al tema—. Debe estar haciendo alguna de las suyas. Ya volverá.

—Ey, Ichigo —Renji aceptó su gigai con algo de dificultad por lo incómodo que era manipularlo—; en realidad venía a pedirte un favor.

—¿Sí?

—Es que Urahara no está… —Notó que el otro no mantenía un contacto visual con él, por eso, frente a esa actitud de rechazo, se corrigió sobre la marcha—: Déjalo, no importa. —No convenía, dada la situación, pedirle hospedaje, ya de por sí ambos se sentía embarazosos con la presencia del otro, sería demasiado usurpar su habitación.

—¿Dónde te quedarás si Urahara no está?

—Pues… ya veré —murmuró dándole la espalda para irse. Ichigo no era idiota, entendía mejor las razones del teniente para aparecerse por allí. No podía admitírselo a sí mismo, pero en su fuero más interno el pormenor le alegró.

—Q-Quédate —tartamudeó—; digo, al menos hasta que vuelva Urahara.

Renji volteó e intentó disculparse alegando alguna excusa, sin embargo no encontró nada idóneo para rechazar con éxito el ofrecimiento. Si bien en un inicio esa había sido la idea, como siempre le pasaba con Kurosaki, se arrepentía sobre la marcha. Y es que el mentado shinigami era muy impulsivo, hacía todo sin recapacitar, por mero atolondrado que era y detestaba pensar en que muchas veces, luego, se echaba atrás. No quería que lo hiciera en esa ocasión.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Si te ofrezco quedarte, desde ya —sentenció molesto y plegando la frente.

Los entristecía por igual caer en la cuenta de que la relación ya no era como antes, ya no era fluida. Estaba repleta de miedos, dudas, reproches y remordimientos. Eso no era bueno y ninguno de los dos quería que así fuera.

 

**(...)**

 

Era la hora de la cena, por lo tanto el señor de la casa se desconcertó al oír que golpeaban la puerta. De seguro se trataba de algún paciente o de alguna emergencia. Yuzu acababa de terminar con la preparación de la cena, mientras que Karin de poner la mesa; observó a su padre quién luego de cavilar se puso de pie para atender lo que fuera que se tratase. Al final solo se trataba de un joven de la edad de su hijo, quizás un poco más grande, que al verlo intentó parecer lo más natural posible.

—Hola, señor. Disculpe que lo interrumpa a estas horas.

—Está bien, dime.

—Es que vi a un hombre sospechoso colarse por una de sus ventanas, debería llamar a la policía —manifestó. Isshin abrió grande los ojos. Sí, había sentido el reiatsu de un shinigami que, si bien no conocía, con anterioridad había presentido incontables veces. Arqueó las cejas y suspiró.

—Gracias. —Despidió al joven y cerró la puerta sin moverse de su lugar. Le resultaba raro, pues si se trataba de un shinigami ¿cómo era posible que un humano normal pudiera verlo? Bueno, cabía aceptar la realidad de que muchos lograban verlos, tal como sus hijos mayores. Yuzu le preguntó si pasaba algo malo haciéndole volver en sí—. Nada, linda. Ve a servir la cena que iré en busca de tu hermano —su seriedad, nunca vista, alertó a las niñas—. Y pon un plato más.

El señor Kurosaki subió las escaleras y atinó a llamar una vez frente a la puerta del cuarto, pero antes prefirió pegar la oreja en la misma e intentar adivinar con quién estaba su hijo y en lo posible haciendo qué. Se le hacía sospechoso que le ocultara un invitado.

—¿Qué haces, papá? —reprochó Karin ganándose un pedido de silencio, abrupto y conciso—. ¡Deja de hacer eso, a Ichigo lo pone de muy mal humor! —El rostro de la muchacha era toda una poesía de furia y asco—. Dios, eres el padre más raro del mundo. —Dio la vuelta y regresó por donde había llegado. Isshin al final golpeó cuando reparó que del otro lado habían cesado las voces.

—Ichigo. —La puerta se abrió apenas.

—¿Si? —canturreó, era visible lo neurasténico que estaba.

—¿En qué andas? ¿Con quién estás? —Intentó ver por encima de su hombro.

—Con nadie, gordo, deja de molestar. ¿Qué quieres?

—Está la cena. —Dio la vuelta luego de plasmar una sonrisa, esperando a que su hijo se distrajera un ínfimo segundo, cosa que sucedió y aprovechó para arremeter. Volvió sobre sus pasos a toda carrera, llevándoselo por delante y tumbándolo al piso, logrando que el chico explotara de cólera.

—¡¿Qué carajo estás haciendo?! —Logró quitarse a su padre de encima quien, elevando la cabeza, vio con claridad al shinigami que efectivamente había intuido, pero en un gigai de ropas estrambóticas.

La cara de los tres lo dijo todo. Renji permaneció paralizado y sorprendido por semejante escena; no era cosa de todos los días ver a un padre _tacleando_ así a su hijo. Ichigo no sabía dónde esconderse, quiso que la tierra lo tragara, puesto que la situación era más que obvia: Había intentado ocultar la presencia de Abarai. La presencia de un hombre, en su cuarto.

Isshin se puso de pie con lentitud, sin borrar la sonrisa de los labios y sin dejar de mirar al teniente.

—Hola, señor Kurosaki.

—Hola, " _extraño que entra por la ventana_ ". —Isshin estalló en risas, sin reparar en el tono carmín que había poblado las mejillas de Ichigo.

—Es un amigo, Abarai Renji —remarcó la palabra " _amigo_ " y se levantó con pereza del suelo—; vino de visita.

—Bien, todo un gusto. —El hombre de la casa asintió, sin dejar de taladrar con la mirada al invitado—. Está la cena —se dirigió a su avergonzado retoño—: ¿Vienen?

—No quiero ser una molestia. —Abarai, que había adoptado una simulada postura entre serena y digna, volvía a desconcertarse por la aparente naturalidad con la cual el padre se tomaba todo el asunto.

—No es ninguna molestia —aseguró y palmeó luego el hombro de Ichigo—. ¿Verdad? —Más tarde volvió a hablarle al intruso— ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás? Sólo por curiosidad.

—Pues… no lo sé —ojeó a Kurosaki, pidiendo auxilio a los gritos con la mirada.

—Ya, pá… déjalo en paz —solicitó—. No sabe cuánto tiempo, unos días nada más.

—Bien, supongo que dormirá aquí. —Qué facilidad tenía Isshin para tornar los asuntos más embarazosos de lo que ya eran, para colmo y rematando la dantesca situación, agregó—: Eso sí, agradecería que en las próximas visitas utilices la puerta —rió, para aplacar el tono grave de su pedido.

Cuando bajaron a la sala, Renji no necesitó presentaciones. Desde la mesa Karin reparó en él susurrando un oíble y desganado: —Ah… " _el chico de la ventana_ ".

Así era conocido en el núcleo familiar. Era claro que su existencia no había pasado tan desapercibida para la familia del shinigami sustituto como habían creído los jóvenes en cuestión.

—¡Karin-chan! —reprochó la dulce Yuzu, reparando en el invitado—. Discúlpala. Siéntate —solicitó sonriéndole y dándole así un poco de paz.

Ahora, el sonrojado y apocado era Abarai. Pidió disculpas en un murmullo y le permitió a la pequeña que le sirviera la cena, pero Karin le habló, preguntándole como se llamaba. Fue el comienzo de una charla que al principio pecaba de áspera y penosa, pero que se fue ablandando y transformándose fluida con el correr de los minutos.

Ichigo poseía una familia muy agradable. La atención para con él, reflexionó el teniente, no tenía punto de comparación con la ausente amabilidad de los otros demonios y el abuso continuo de Urahara.

El momento tan temido y menos esperado llegó. Luego de la cena, Ichigo le preguntó sólo por cortesía si le apetecía bañarse, detalle que Renji agradeció. Cuando salió de la ducha con un pijama improvisado (un pantalón corto y una camiseta sin mangas) caminó descalzo hasta la habitación del muchacho. Golpeó recibiendo el permiso correspondiente.

Kurosaki se quedó mudo de extrañeza al verlo con el pelo largo atado en una coleta sencilla, sin dudas era más cómodo para dormir, pero nunca lo había visto tan sencillo. Su futón ya estaba armado sobre el suelo, junto a la cama del shinigami sustituto y a los pies del escritorio.

—Creí que dormiría en el ropero, como Rukia —bromeó por el simple hecho de acotar algo que cortara ese mutismo incómodo.

—No tiene sentido, ya te vieron.

—Lo siento. —Percibió un tono de reproche en el otro.

—No es tu culpa. —Intentó suavizar su expresión, mas su ceño se encontraba levemente fruncido. Abarai visualizó a un costado de su improvisado lecho el bolso de mano que traía consigo, hurgó en él hasta dar con el comunicador y lo dejó cerca, en el suelo, para luego sentarse y acomodarse dentro—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —La pregunta que de improvisto había formulado tuvo otra vez cierto tinte de recriminación, por eso se apresuró a agregar—: Creí que tardarías en volver, digo… —Se expresaba fatal comprendió.

—Nada, patrullar la zona. —No lo miró, no podía. Notó que Ichigo se incorporaba para apagar la luz y lo único que alcanzaba a percibir era la silueta de su cuerpo gracias a la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana abierta.

—¿Tú? —murmuró sorprendido, intentando seguir con la conversación. Deseando, en verdad, hablar, no importaba de qué, pero hacerlo.

—Es que… mi capitán quería sacarme de la sociedad de almas. —Lanzó una risilla, la primera mueca de _pseudo_ felicidad que pudo realizar luego de una semana atroz de constantes desventuras.

—¿Por? —preguntó y Abarai en respuesta exhaló el aire atorado en los pulmones, de manera tan audible que Ichigo se arrepintió de su verborrea (si es que a las escuetas interrogaciones se le podía tildar de tal).

—Es que… últimamente me he comportado algo… distraído. —No sabía cómo explicarse, o en verdad no quería—. No sé... Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

—¿Cómo qué cosas? —Echó una mirada hacia donde el otro descansaba.

—Nada. —No quiso darse a entender, no tenía ánimos de relatarle todo lo sucedido, volver a traer a la memoria pequeños detalles e incluso llegar a revelar las razones de su estado. Aquellas que Kurosaki, pese a su inmadurez, intuía. Éste tosió nervioso, tragó saliva y buscó el tono idóneo para expresarse y sonar natural.

—Ey, Renji… —susurró.

—Qué sueño —dijo el susodicho simulando un exagerado bostezo. De nuevo trataba de evitar la tan temida pregunta.

—Sí, mejor durmamos. —Pero fue lo que menos hicieron.

¿Cómo lograr conciliar el sueño con el otro a tan escasos metros? Renji se las ingenió para simular hacerlo, pero Ichigo no, mantuvo los ojos abiertos, fijos en el techo, que luego desviaba para poder velar el sueño del hombre. Acaso ¿estaba enojado con él? ¿Por qué la distancia? Debería ser al revés, en tal caso. No habían tenido la oportunidad de conversar al respecto; pero no era su culpa, ni tampoco era adivino.

Chistó en la oscuridad, dando la vuelta para intentar dormir de una buena vez. Cuando lo logró, a fuerza de voluntad, el día ya comenzaba a clarear.

 

**(...)**

 

Despertó y se movió en su cuarto con sumo sigilo, cuidando de no despertar a su invitado.

Sonrió.

Demonios, no pudo evitarlo, pero verlo a Renji allí, a su lado (aunque fuera por un acontecimiento fortuito) le alegraba en su fuero más interno y por mucho que le abochornara reconocerlo.

Tomó sus ropas y salió en pijama de la habitación para vestirse y prepararse en el baño; era aún muy temprano para que Abarai despertase y considerando los estruendosos ronquidos de éste, se encontraba muy cansado.

 

**(...)**

 

Se moría de sueño. Sentía que, literalmente, se quedaría dormido de pie en cualquier momento. Yuzu le alcanzó en la puerta la vianda y partió rumbo a la escuela. Mizuiro y Keigo ya lo estaban esperando afuera.

Conversaron durante todo el trayecto sobre el examen del día, Asano nervioso y asustado por el mismo, pero los otros dos seguros y confiados. " _Sirve estudiar_ " fue el reproche para Keigo, sin embargo éste no, se contentó con lamentarse todo el trayecto, y a los gritos.

—Ey, Ichigo —murmuró Kojima, ignorando el lamento de su mejor amigo el cual, más adelante, iba realizando pantomimas por la calle— ¿te sucede algo?

—No. —El aludido elevó las cejas sorprendido por la apreciación—. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Hoy estás raro —sonrió—; no sé... pensativo.

—Pues… —Se rascó la barbilla buscando el motivo (motivo de cabellos rojos y tatuaje)— Será por el examen.

Llegaron a destino; el conglomerado de estudiantes formaban el bullicio habitual, al que tan acostumbrados estaban. Visualizó a Sado en la distancia y caminó tranquilo hasta él para saludarlo e ingresar cuanto antes; no podían quedarse dando vueltas, la dichosa evaluación la tenían a primera hora.

 

**(...)**

 

La muchacha caminaba dando pequeños saltitos de felicidad y tarareando una alegre canción. Buscó a su compañero por todo el establecimiento, supo que era de llegar temprano, más cuando se trataba de un día de pruebas.

—¡Ishidaaa-kuuun! —canturreó, develándole al otro que (como siempre) radiaba alegría. El chico de gafas elevó la vista y sin levantarse de su pupitre la saludó con cortesía.

—Muy buenos días, Inoue-san.

—No te voy a preguntar si estudiaste para el examen. —Plasmó una sonrisa más ancha.

—¿Y tú? —Esa pregunta fue la que ella necesitó para sentarse en el banco frente a él y hablar de lo que en verdad pretendía.

—Pude hacerlo; lamento mucho no habértelo comunicado antes, Ishida-kun —reveló con seriedad.

—Tranquila, imaginé que por el examen estabas ocupada, pero confiaba en que ibas a tener éxito —la consoló, logrando una nueva mueca de satisfacción. ¿Cabía admitir en ese contexto que adoraba ser él el motivo de sonrisas en Orihime?

—Además, Ishida-kun me dijo —citó emulándolo hasta el tono serio de la voz—: " _Si algo sale mal, Inoue-san, llámame cuanto antes_ " —rió sutil y con candor—. Pero como todo salió bien.

—¿No tuviste problemas? ¿Nadie te vio? —indagó y la chica negó efusiva.

—Pero me preocupan las notas de Kurosaki —manifestó con un semblante agobiado.

—No te preocupes, créeme que no será tan terrible para él —tranquilizó, aunque en su lugar, si viera sus notas involucradas de esa manera montaría en ira y llevaría una _clock_ consigo al colegio para descargarla cual psicótico _yankee_ en todos sus compañeros—; cuidé, precisamente, de que fueran reversibles. Es algo que Kurosaki mismo, con un poco de empeño, podrá solucionar con tiempo y a nosotros nos servirá.

—Eso espero…

—Hasta ahora todo marcha bien —se ajustó los lentes—, del siguiente paso tendré que encargarme yo… —Iba a agregar algo más, pero la entrada de Yasutora seguido de Kurosaki lo interrumpió.

De inmediato ingresó la profesora detrás del mismo, golpeando a su paso la cabeza de calabaza que portaba el shinigami al grito de:

—Hora del examen, parva de vagos. Los que lleguen después de mi no podrán decir ni pío.

Keigo arribó justo a tiempo, estampando la puerta. Luego de la pregunta de Mizuiro " _¿dónde te habías metido?_ " y la respuesta del otro: " _Emergencia sanitaria_ ", cada uno ocupó su lugar, preparó su lápiz, su goma y esperaron pacientes a que la profesora pasara pupitre por pupitre dejando la hoja dada vuelta.

Cuando acabó, dio el permiso para voltearla y empezar. De inmediato y seguro, Kurosaki empezó a marcar las opciones correctas hasta que en la cuarta notó que lo cuestionado era por completo desconocido para él.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

La dejó pasar y revisó las demás. ¡Sólo podía contestar poco más de la mitad! Miró hacia los costados, como si alrededor pudiese encontrar la respuesta, sea de la prueba o de lo que estaba pasando.

Si él había estudiado. ¿Por qué, entonces, no conocía las réplicas correctas? ¿Por qué ni siquiera lograba identificar el tema? Negó con la cabeza y se concentró en contestar las preguntas lo mejor posible. No tenía permitido hablarle siquiera a la profesora durante, pero una vez entregada la hoja no dudaría en reprochar.

Inoue miró durante un breve intervalo hacia el asiento del shinigami sustituto, algo arrepentida por ser ella la causante directa de esa expresión desesperada y abrumada que portaba él; pero confiaba, por otra parte, en el juicio de Ishida. Como burla, aún llevaba consigo la fotocopia original de Ichigo, la que había cambiado por la versión " _reducida_ " y " _recortada_ " que el Quincy había preparado especialmente para la ocasión.

Nada alevoso, sólo faltaba la mitad y eso implicaba desconocer algunas de las respuestas del examen.

Kurosaki batalló con la hoja, tratando de traer a su memoria las dichosas líneas del apunte, para ver si por arte de magia llegaba a su mente la solución. Notó que Ishida ya se encontraba entregando, con toda su seguridad patente, el examen a la profesora que ésta con desidia enseguida evaluó.

Envidió profusamente su _A_ , no porque fuese común para él hacerlo, para dadas las circunstancias necesitaba un poco de ese cerebro prodigioso. ¿Podía ser posible que no recordase los temas? Creía que el examen era de por sí difícil, que a muchos les costaría, pero el cien de Uryuu no fue el único. Varios compañeros desfilaron frente a Ichigo con aquel puntaje insultante.

 

**(...)**

 

Menos mal que había logrado sacar una nota alta porque no le perdonaría a Abarai y a Kurosaki semejante atropello, que por culpa de ellos no alcanzara las expectativas deseadas. No obstante había sido primordial acabar cuanto antes y ser el primero en salir del aula, seguro de que ningún estudiante andaba por los pasillos a punto de ver el acto criminal que iba a cometer.

Porque en su mente retumbaba esa palabra: " _criminal_ ". Él jamás, en su vida, había supuesto acabar enrollado en un acto delictivo, pero vaya… al igual que Rukia no pudo evitar pensar en las cosas que uno era capaz de hacer por ayudar a los que estimaba. Desde ya que el Quincy no lo veía así, ni muerto, drogado o borracho lo aceptaría, para él, como desde un inicio, las razones radicaban en el hecho de que aquellos dos le ponían los pelos de punta.

Tanto le había costado pertenecer a un grupo y sentirse cómodo en él, como para que esos dos pusieran ese idílico mundo patas para arriba. Porque sí, nada era igual desde aquella salida; desde lo sucedido en el bar, la pequeña escena de celos que montó el teniente de la sexta división. Y podía echarle la culpa al alcohol, sin dudas, pero Kurosaki tampoco se quedó atrás.

Detalles que para Ishida no pasaron desapercibidos.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta, sintiendo el alocado palpitar del corazón y la adrenalina subiéndole a la cabeza. Se ajustó los lentes, tic nervioso, y caminó apresurado hasta el archivero. Conocía ese lugar y sabía dónde buscar, en ocasiones anteriores se había quedado como ayudante (tarea que a todo nerd le resulta orgásmica). Dio con lo buscado.

 **Nombre** : _Kurosaki Ichigo_.

 **Materia** : _Inglés_.

La siguiente clase que tendrían apenas terminase la actual. Buscó en su bolsillo la goma y el lápiz, borró meticulosamente alguna de las respuestas y las cambió. Por suerte la profesora Suzuki no había hecho tiempo en la clase anterior a corregir todos los exámenes, pero la conocía muy bien y sabía que sólo ella llevaba un seguimiento en su cuaderno (algo que todos los profesores deberían hacer para evitar lo que justamente iba a pasar).

Dejó la hoja donde la halló y se escabulló lo más rápido que su decoro le permitió. Sintió como una gota de sudor le recorría su cuello, pero logró mantener la compostura, incluso ante el preceptor.

—Ishida-san, ¿qué hace por aquí?

—Hola, señor Takahashi —palideció por un breve instante frente a la figura regordeta y pelada de su superior, pero buscó con celeridad en su mente la escapatoria ideal—; es que tenía un poco de tiempo de libre —argumentó mostrándose, en verdad, sereno, pese a ser por dentro una sirena de ambulancia (si es que uno por dentro puede serlo ¿?)— y quería asegurarme que estaba listo lo que el señor Tanaka me había encomendado.

—¡Excelente, Ishida! Da gusto ver un alumno tan comprometido con las materias extracurriculares, y dispuesto a cooperar en pos de ayudar a los peores alumnos y sus notas.

Sintió eso como una puñalada a su consciencia, hacia pocos segundos acababa de hacer por completo lo opuesto. Se despidió del hombre, convencido de que le había creído, puesto que en su lugar, a cualquier otro alumno, lo hubieran amonestado por estar en esa zona restringida (era al único o a uno de los pocos que le permitían ingresar dadas sus obligaciones para con la escuela) y siguió su camino hasta el patio a esperar que la hora pasara.

 

**(...)**

 

La mujer seguía con la vista fija en la hoja; negó con la cabeza, para elevar su mirada y posarla en el porte desahuciado del adolescente. Le sorprendió: Kurosaki, dentro de todo, era uno de sus " _buenos_ " alumnos.

—Lo lamento, Kurosaki, no puedo aprobarte. Apenas llegas a cincuenta y tres, y raspando.

—Pero… profesora, le digo que estudié. —Tomó desesperado la hoja—. Mire —señaló la tercera pregunta—, éste tema, no estaba.

—Lo vimos en clase.

—Sí, pero en la fotocopia no se mencionaba nada sobre las reacciones nacionalistas en Asia.

—¡¿Cómo que no?! —Casi rió—. Kurosaki…

—Debe creerme.

—Me dirás que el tema no está.

—¡Se lo juro!

—¿Tienes los apuntes? —Decidió que era bueno darle una cuota de credibilidad.

—No —se odió, lamentándose profundamente—; lo dejé en casa, qué idiota. —¿Cómo pudo haberlo dejado? Ya era tarde para lloriquear al respecto.

—Bueno, mañana tráemelos y te mostraré dónde están las respuestas. Quizás creíste que lo habías leído y se te pasó. —Cerró los ojos por un breve intervalo para luego abrirlos al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un suspiro—. No es el fin del mundo. —Aunque sabía que para un joven estudiante solía significarlo " _todo_ " el éxito escolar—. Está bien, tú no sueles reprobar exámenes y tampoco tus notas son malas.

—Mañana le traeré la copia —la señaló con el dedo— y verá que no miento.

—No digo que mientas, pero… —Lo recordó— Una vez a un chico en la fotocopiadora le dieron una que había salido cortada y le faltaban, tal como tú dices, algunos temas finales. —La profesora volvió a fijar la vista en la hoja, poco a poco comenzaba a darse una ligera idea de lo que podía haber pasado. Kurosaki era un vago, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que le estaba siendo sincero y que era incapaz de decir algo para zafar, era responsable: cuando no estudiaba y reprobaba, se quedaba callado y no rechistaba; que lo hiciera, entonces, le daba la pauta de que quizás había otras razones—. Casualmente, me doy cuenta —murmuró colocándose sobre la nariz los lentes— que no has podido responder las preguntas que tienen que ver con los últimos temas. —Solía ser común, cada tanto y tal como había dicho con anterioridad, que las máquinas largaran juegos cortados—. Tráeme los apuntes, ¿sí? Y veremos —concedió.

—Ok… —Tomó su examen y lo guardó en el bolso para bajar al recreo y tratar de distenderse un poco.

¿Podía tener tanta mala suerte? ¿Podía ser que la dichosa máquina justo, y oh casualidad, le diera sólo a él una mala copia? Se fue por los pasillos, refunfuñando. Estaba furioso porque había perdido un domingo entero, encerrado en su cuarto (en un día de sol radiante) estudiando para ese condenado examen. Pero eso no sería lo único que le aguardaba al pobre muchacho de cabellera exótica. Pronto se preguntaría dónde estaba ese Menos Grande que lo meaba desde el cielo (o Hueco Mundo, si se prefiere).

El timbre sonó, era hora de la clase de inglés; sintió una satisfacción interna y momentánea, al menos estaba seguro de que le había ido bien con dicha materia, ese sería el consuelo para tan nefasto día. Claro, si Ishida no hubiese metido la mano. Para colmo esa profesora en particular tenía la odiosa preferencia de dar las evaluaciones al fin de la clase y no al inicio, aletargando así la agonía que causaba desconocer la nota.


	4. Shinigami sustituto

Reprobado dos veces y en un día. Sus manos sostenían su cabeza como si esta en cualquier momento fuera a caer rodando. El único alivio que abrigaba era el taller; allí, en Música, encontraba el bálsamo necesario y la cura para cualquier mal.

Sado notó el semblante agobiado en el shinigami sustituto y por ese ínfimo instante se arrepintió, pero al igual que el resto llegaba a la conclusión o consuelo de que era por su bien… y más le valía a Ishida explicarles en qué consistía la segunda parte del plan porque en verdad no comprendía cómo estaban ayudándolos. Odiaba tener que ser él, el responsable de colmar el vaso, Kurosaki era su mejor amigo y esas cosas no se le hacen a quien se lo considera como tal.

—Bien —exclamó el profesor logrando que su voz se elevara por encima de semejante griterío—, hay una guitarra criolla cada dos alumnos, así que formen grupos de dos. —Dejó el portafolio sobre el escritorio y continuó—: En la clase pasada vimos el origen de ésta, sé que muchos están acostumbrados a la electrónica…

Siguió su clase, pero Ichigo ya no le prestaba tanta atención, se situó junto a Sado, como si ambos hubieran pactado sin palabras de por medio formar ese dúo. El coloso tomó el instrumento y se lo cedió con amabilidad.

—¿Empiezo yo? —No se iba a negar, necesitar mover los dedos y pensar en otra cosa que no fueran materias y notas escolares.

—Bueno, si ya la afinaron —concluyó el hombre, extranjero de pies a cabeza, las facciones y el enrulado cabello rubio así lo indicó desde el primer día y pese a manejar un excelente japonés.

El joven vapuleado le dedicó una mirada a Yasutora, éste asintió indicando que ya estaba afinada… y limada previamente para que sucediera lo que escasos segundos después ocurrió: Ichigo no alcanzó a tocar " _Re Mayor_ " que la cuerda se rasgó causándole un sobresalto.

—Kurosaki… —musitó el profesor; iba a reprocharle, a pedirle más cuidado, a resaltarle que no habían más guitarras criollas en la escuela, pero la exclamación de su alumno lo amilanó:

—¡Me lleva el demonio!

—Ichigo —dijo su amigo tratando de aplacar los ánimos.

—¡¿Algo más, Dios?! —continuó éste ignorando la mirada de todos, observando el techo del aula y agitando un puño.

—Ya, no es tan terrible —consoló el maestro—. Algunos instrumentos son viejos y están gastados, lo que sí… lo lamento pero tendrán que formar grupo con otro y tocar por turnos. —El profesor llegó a la conclusión de que para el año entrante debería tener en consideración pedirle a la escuela, dentro del presupuesto anual para la materia, más guitarras.

No era algo tan grave, no era el fin del mundo, Ichigo no había matado a nadie; pero el muchacho no pudo evitar sentir como si todo eso fura en realidad así. Había sido, sin dudas, su peor día de clases.

Al llegar a casa pasada las siete no se molestó siquiera en responder la agresión de su padre por llegar tan tarde, vio a Renji sentado en la sala frente a la pequeña mesa ratona pintando con Yuzu o haciendo " _algo_ " que le importó poco. Saludó desganado y subió a su cuarto avisando al paso que no iba a cenar y que no lo molestaran.

Abarai se puso de pie, no necesitaba ser Nostradamus para adivinar que Kurosaki no se hallaba de diez puntos. Con algo de duda subió las escaleras, frenó ante la puerta cerrada y esperó unos segundos antes de decidirse a llamar.

—Pasa, está abierto.

Eso hizo encontrándose con la semi penumbra del cuarto y el joven echado boca abajo en la cama, aún con la ropa de escuela puesta e incluso el bolso cruzado al cuello. Buscó en su mente las palabras correctas.

—Ey, Ichigo…

—Estoy bien, Renji. —Fue abrupto, pero es que no quería tener que relatarle al otro todo lo sucedido.

—¿Un mal día? —rió forzosamente—. Sé lo que es eso.

—Más que un mal día —corrigió con brío en la voz para luego voltear y mirar, por cortesía, a su interlocutor.

—¿Te peleaste en la escuela?

—Si hubiera sido sólo eso… —murmuró suspirando con hartazgo. El otro mal interpretó ese gesto, creyó que él comenzaba a hastiarlo con sus preguntas, por eso se apresuró a hablar.

—Lamento molestarte, pero es que… —¿Qué? se preguntó el mismo teniente—. Se nota a tres cuadras que no estás bien y quería saber sí… —Iba perdiendo potencia en la voz, inventó algo rápido, para salir del apuro— podías acompañarme a un lado, pero…

—No me molestas —corrigió, notando de paso que la excusa del otro era sólo eso: Excusa—. ¿A dónde tienes que ir? ¿Para qué quieres que te acompañe?

—Pues, no conozco mucho Karakura y pensé...

—No soy guía turística —rechazó—. Además, sí que conoces Karakura. No mientas. Y en tal caso, sabes cuidarte perfectamente bien solo. —Se sintió, además de maleducado, cruel por tan hosca actitud. Comprendía que lo único que intentaba Renji era saber qué le pasaba, levantarle el ánimo y sacarlo de allí.

—Bien —asintió Abarai dando la vuelta—, si te arrepientes… es aburrido caminar solo.

—Espera. —Se frotó los ojos. No tenía ganas de salir, menos de caminar… y ni hablar de estar a solas con él. O sea sí, le encantaría estar a solas con Renji si fuera otra la circunstancia, pero en su estado temía ladrarle más de una vez y si de algo se arrepentiría luego, sería de hacerlo sentir mal… a Renji o quien fuera; porque el resto de la humanidad no tenía la culpa de sus histerias—. Es cierto: Es aburrido caminar solo —argumentó Kurosaki pese a creer en verdad lo contrario—. Espera a que me cambie y salimos un rato.

El teniente sonrió, había logrado su cometido; dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto para darle la privacidad que necesitaba. En pocos minutos ya estaban listos en la puerta, esperando por el regaño de Yuzu respecto a salir sin cenar y a esas horas. Abarai rió enternecido porque sin duda Ichigo tenía una familia muy hermosa.

Salieron de la casa y tuvieron que soportar unos cuantos minutos hasta que lograron abrir la boca, y más allá de la incomodidad que les causaba estar juntos, en soledad, caminando por la calle. Costó, pero en pocas palabras Ichigo le contó lo terrible que había sido su día. Y todavía quedaba tener que decirle a su padre que había reprobado dos materias.

—Pero no es tan terrible —consoló el teniente—; para una tienes los apuntes como prueba, y para la otra sólo tienes que esperar a ver qué dice tu profesora al respecto.

—Lo sé. Por suerte la de inglés lleva anotado todo en su cuaderno personal, y estoy segurísimo de que allí tiene mi nota, firmada por ella, con las respuestas bien.

—¿Qué habrá pasado?

—No sé. —Frunció la frente—. Me huele raro —miró el suelo cavilando hondamente—, muy raro. Alguien debió haber cambiado las respuestas una vez que los exámenes fueron archivados.

—¿Tantos enemigos tienes?

Ichigo lo miró como si hubiera encontrado insultante esa pregunta. Renji se arrepintió de inmediato por haberla hecho, no fue su intención darle a entender que creía ser odiado, pero sabía que Kurosaki tenía malas relaciones con los más _yankees_ de la escuela… no le parecía entonces raro. Iba a disculparse, a explicar a que iba su inquisición, pero Ichigo lanzó una risa apagada e irónica.

—Debes pensar que soy un pendejo. —Hubo mucho detrás de sus palabras, así lo sintió el teniente quien se quedó sin saber qué acotar. Eso ¿iba por lo relatado en la escuela o por… lo sucedido en el bar, lugar donde decidieron festejar el cumpleaños de Yasutora? Por suerte el mismo shinigami sustituto salió al rescate disipando las dudas—. Digo… debes pensar que me preocupo por cosas triviales. La escuela y todo eso. Tú eres un shinigami, un teniente, y ya has pasado…

—Te equivocas —lo interrumpió, entendiendo lo que quiso expresar—. A tu edad la escuela es algo relevante, una esfera importante de la vida, es lógico…

—A mi edad —citó, sin borrar esa media sonrisa mordaz de los labios.

—Quiero decir… Ahora —y se explicaba fatal, otra vez y para no perder la costumbre—. Cuando vayas a la facultad, será la facultad; cuando tengas familia… será tu familia.

—Entendí, no hace falta que me expliques. No soy tonto.

—No quise darte a entender eso. —Silenció, todo le estaba saliendo al revés. Cuando pudo encontrar coraje para abrir la boca, murmuró—: Cuando yo iba a la escuela de shinigami era igual: Me ahogaba en un vaso con agua ante cualquier problema —sonrió trayendo a la memoria sus clases—; siempre fui patético con el uso de Kidou…

Y así empezó a narrarle anécdotas al respecto, contándole los accidentes que había causado, las reprimendas recibidas, los aplazos y las prácticas exhaustivas con Hinamori y Kira, quienes le ayudaron a manejar mejor el asunto. Ichigo así, riendo con franqueza, se distendió, olvidándose por esos momentos de todo. Como si el mundo, en ese instante, fuera Renji; encerrados ambos en una burbuja que los aislaba del resto de las personas que integraban el Planeta.

 

**(...)**

 

Supo que no tardaría en oír reproches, pero esperó que fueran los otros dos quienes dieran el primer paso. No explicaría gratuitamente aunque se muriese de ganas por soltar la lengua. La mirada de Inoue sobre su enjuta persona lograba ponerlo nervioso e incómodo.

—¿Qué sucede, Inoue? —intentó no parecer descortés— ¿Entiendes o quieres que te explique de nuevo? Es complicado, pero…

—No, gracias Ishida-kun —le sonrió—. No sé qué haría sin ti y Tatsuki—reveló con honda sinceridad. De repente Sado se sintió sobrar. Miró a uno y luego a otro, enfrentados los dos se habían quedado así, observándose en completo mutismo. Decidió que era momento para abrir la boca, ahora era él quien se sentía incómodo.

—Ishida.

—¿Sí, Sado? —Quebró el contacto visual con su amiga para reparar en el coloso.

—Sobre Kurosaki… —dijo y Uryuu sonrió con altivez, era el pie que necesitaba.

—¿Qué ocurre con él?

—Hay algo que no entiendo —prosiguió— ¿cómo es que estamos ayudándolo?

—Hasta ahora —se inmiscuyó la chica— Ishida-kun nos ha explicado todo y entendimos el fin. Hemos logrado que Renji-kun vuelva a Karakura para que esté cerca de él. Incluso hemos creado un clima propicio para que ambos se apoyen mutuamente, pero… ¿cómo sigue esto?

—Verán, lo mismo me preguntó Kuchiki-san —trajo a su memoria—; y ella, dado que lo conoce a Abarai, supo entender con rapidez, sin que yo se lo dijera expresamente. —Se acomodó en el almohadón realizando una pregunta en general: si recordaban la pelea en Hueco Mundo. Desde ya que sí, era algo que no lograrían olvidar en su vida por mucho que lo intentaran, que los había marcado y cambiado. No eran los mismos desde entonces—. Abarai es una persona que tiende a confortar a los demás en situaciones de crisis. Lo comprobé en Hueco Mundo, frente a la pelea de Szayel Aporro. Buscó por todos los medios brindarme confort cuando ni siquiera él podía mantenerse en pie.

—¡Ah! —soltó Inoue— Y tú crees que no durará en hacerlo con Ichigo cuando llegue mal humorado.

—Claro, lo más común en esa situación, cuando vemos que alguien ha tenido un mal día es buscar distenderlo. Se me ocurre, dado que ellos no llevan mucho tiempo juntos a solas, y por ende no conocen demasiado los gustos del otro y no saben de qué manera distraerlo que… —Sado interrumpió al Quincy para formular la idea que estaba planteando.

—Invitarlo a pasear.

—Para distenderlo —asintió el pelinegro, dichoso de ver que estaba siendo comprendido y ya no más juzgado como un tipo cruel que jugaba con las emociones de sus amigos—. Ahí entra en juego también la supuesta banda que ellos, si todo marcha bien, irán a ver.

—Por otro lado —analizó Orihime demostrándole a los otros dos que era buena en ello si alejaba los pajaritos mentales—, Kurosaki tiende a aplacarse cuando nota que alguien se preocupa por él, no le gusta que lo protejan. —Sonrió con la pureza característica que poseía—. No le gusta eso aunque contradictoriamente se siente a gusto amparado por Abarai.

—Por eso intentará revertir la situación —asintió Ishida—, para evitar ese golpe a su ego. Además es agradecido, para nada descortés y no querrá hacer sentir mal a Abarai.

—¡Waou! Ishida —exclamó la joven a punto de saltarle encima presa de un arrebato emocional— ¡Conoces bien a Kurosaki!

—No mejor que ustedes. —Se ajustó los lentes, abochornado por tamaña apreciación.

—Lo demás, como el libro… —Yasutora dejó la oración a medio formar, era de los que esperaban que con poco los demás entendieran lo que quería decir.

—Sí —concedió el Quincy—. El libro de relatos homosexuales, la aparente relación o interés que tienen entre sí Inoue y Kuchiki… no son más que condimentos. Detalles irrelevantes, pero que le dan peso al plan. Sí sale bien, perfecto, y si no, no influye para nada.

Su idea, desde un inicio, jamás había sido juntarlos en plan de pareja, comprendía que esto era algo personal que debían arreglar entre ellos, exclusivamente. Su intención no era otra que ayudarlos a comprender lo que habían podido ver en su momento: Se querían.

Ese cariño podía traducirse a una simple camaradería, pero irrefutable era que se estimaban. La pelea ocasionada en el bar había logrado no sólo causar inestabilidad emocional entre los dos, sino que para males mayores había contagiado al grupo.

Entendieron que tanto Abarai como Kurosaki necesitaban darse cuenta de eso: que se apreciaban mutuamente y que no les agradaba la idea de estar distanciados, que no soportaban pensar que ya nada sería igual en el grupo de amigos.

Si ese cariño iba más allá de una mera amistad -y era más que obvio para el resto- era otro asunto que nada tenía que ver con Ishida. Éste fue reiterativo, hasta el cansancio, con eso: No buscaba inmiscuirse en la vida sentimental de esos dos bárbaros, pero hablando se entiende la gente, y aquellos dos parecían no poder entenderse si no había zampakutou de por medio.

Necesitaba un pequeño empujón, entonces, por la paz mundial y mental de sus amigos.

El teléfono celular de Yasutora comenzó a sonar en el bolsillo, Ishida lo miró tratando de descifrar si era algo que le competía a él o no.

—¿Harutoki? —respondió Sado y el Quincy elevó las cejas—. Acaban de pasar frente a la tienda —dijo mirando al chico de lentes que esperaba disimulandola ansiedad. Le quitó el aparato de la mano para poder ser él quien hiciera tan extraña petición.

—¿Tienes los volantes que te dio Sado-kun? —cayó en la cuenta—. Lo siento: soy Ishida, mucho gusto. ¿Lo tienes?

_—Sí, pero…_

—¿Puedes alcanzarlos? —Sin darle tiempo a responder, dando por hecho un rotundo sí, agregó—: Debe parecer natural, así que por favor aparece caminando frente a ellos.

— _Un momento_ —suspiró el muchacho del otro lado—; _por empezar, tengo que quedarme en la tienda, no puedo dejarla sola_ —su padre, dueño del lugar, ya se había marchado—; _por otro lado, fue Chaddo quien me pidió el favor_ —molesto concluyó—: _y él es mi amigo_.

—Te pagaré —entornó los ojos.

— _Ok_ —canturreó—. _¿Qu_ é _parezca natural?_

—Sí, por favor.

— _Bien, ya cierro y los alcanzo._ —Total, ya era la hora de cierre y hacerlo unos minutos antes de lo habitual no le hacía daño a nadie.

Ishida cortó y le cedió, muy resuelto, el aparato a su amigo, éste lo miró con sus pequeños ojos bien abiertos, lo que lo llevó al Quincy a disculparse, avergonzado, por semejante frenesí; se notaba que todo el asunto se lo estaba tomando muy enserio, quizás más que los demás.

—¿Tienes ese dinero, Ishida-kun? —murmuró la joven algo preocupada.

—No, pero… ya veré de dónde saco. —Ante la mirada extraña de Yasutora agregó—: Le pagaré, siempre cumplo con mi palabra.

Su padre, banco personal. Odiaba pedirle dinero, pero la realidad era que aún se trataba de un joven estudiante de secundaria. Si bien ganaba un poco de dinero haciendo manualidades y trabajos por encargo eso le alcanzaba sólo para comer; y si había prometido una remuneración, y debía pasar por ello una semana sin probar bocado, tampoco moriría de inanición.

Ya lo había hecho con anterioridad cuando necesitaba dinero extra: Ajustar el presupuesto. Y ahí estaba, más flaco que un palo de escoba, con la presión por el suelo, seguramente que anímico, pero vivo. Era consciente, de igual modo, que para rendir bien en la escuela debía tener una buena alimentación; pero malas rachas, cuando se depende de uno mismo, suelen haber y nadie ha muerto por ello.

 

**(...)**

 

Los silencios que se ocasionaban entre ellos dejaron de ser tan incómodos y el bullicio de la gente no les permitía, asimismo, perderse demasiado en sus introspecciones.

Un joven de cabello a la altura de los hombros sacó de cavilaciones al shinigami. Aceptó un volante con desidia para reparar en que se trataba de una invitación muy interesante. El chico que se lo había entregado, luego de cerciorarse que habían quedado atrás, echó un vistazo general y desechó el pilón que llevaba en la mano en el cesto más cercano.

—¿Qué es? —El teniente notó el repentino interés que había puesto su compañero en ese papelito insignificante.

—Una banda hará covers de otra que me gusta: _Bad Religion_. —La sonrisa de Ichigo, tan franca, fue lo que necesitó Abarai para proponerlo.

—Vayamos, entonces. ¿Cuándo es? —Luego se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, y es que el rostro del joven se lo indicó duramente—. Digo, podemos invitar a Sado, a Ishida, Inoue… a quien quieras.

—A Inoue no creo que le guste, a Ishida desde ya te digo que no. Seguramente tendrá algo muy importante que hacer ese día. Quizás Chaddo. —Pero desde ya que éste, aun que no lo supiera, también iba a tener " _algo muy pero muy importante_ " por hacer, oh casualidad, justo esa noche—. Tocan el sábado, el lugar lo conozco, fui en varias oportunidades.

—Bien. No es mala idea, ¿verdad?

—Hay que ver, tal vez son malísimos. —Pero recapacitó—: Desde ya que podemos ir y en tal caso mandaros a mudar.

—La entrada ¿es gratuita? —preguntó y Kurosaki recién reparó en ese detalle:

—Maldición, no.

Para colmo era bastante cara, al menos para sus bolsillos y es que su padre restaba dinero semanal por cada examen que reprobaban sus hijos; haciendo cuentas no llegaba a juntar dicho dinero para el sábado, y seguro que para mañana, a más tardar, Isshin estaría enterado (si es que no lo atosigaba al regreso de esa caminata nocturna para saber qué le había pasado en la escuela como para portar ese humor de los mil demonios).

—Si no tienes dinero… yo aún conservo bastante de éste mundo, en el Seireitei no lo puedo usar así que…

—No hace falta, Renji. —Frunció la frente, no le gustaba que le pagaran. No iría, punto. No moriría por no asistir a esa fiesta.

—Vamos… yo quiero salir, pero solo no. Quiero ir a ver esa banda. —Quería conocer los gusto de Ichigo, quería saber qué clase de música le gustaba, quería verlo emocionado en un recital.

—Ve con Chaddo.

—Pero ¿de qué hablaré con él? ¡¿Hablaré con él?! —se cuestionó; pregunta retórica hecha con énfasis. Kurosaki rió con ganas. Era cierto, a veces olvidaba que pocas personas lograban entender el lenguaje del mestizo—. Vamos.

La insistencia del teniente le dio la pauta de que otra vez intentaba reanimarlo, como aquella vez frente a su primer encuentro con Grimmjow. Encuentro en el que había perdido así Abarai intentara pintárselo con colores pasteles y rosas.

" _Si estás vivo… es una victoria_ ".

Supo, incluso en ese momento, que era un consuelo barato. Había perdido y tal como le profesó esa noche, en su lugar hubiera sentido exactamente lo mismo.

Fue como aquella vez, de esa forma volvió a sentirse: que Renji buscaba reconfortarlo de alguna manera, sin que nadie se lo pidiera, sin que lo necesitara y sin tener la obligación de hacerlo. Era una buena persona, sin dudas.

—Sólo si consigo el dinero.

—Pero te dije…

—No, Renji —elevó una mano silenciándolo con su rictus—. No quiero que me pagues, aunque te sobre el dinero y aquí en el mundo humano seas multimillonario.

—Bueno… te presto, ¿sí?

Ichigo suspiró; era un hueso duro de roer el terco teniente. Asintió, nada más que para darle con el gusto y dejar el tema allí, pero ya vería que hacer llegado el día. Por lo pronto situaciones vividas con anterioridad golpearon a su mente. Reminiscencias lejanas y apagadas habían sido despertadas por ese acontecimiento ocasional que hasta pecaba de irrelevante.

Kurosaki se preguntó, puertas adentro, si Abarai era así con todos… o sólo con él. Narciso su instinto si creía eso, porque Renji _era_ así.

Quizás por eso le agradaba tanto su presencia y poder decir que tenía una amistad con él. A fin de cuenta todos sus allegados, a su particular manera, tenían cualidades positivas (así como negativas, desde ya) que le demostraban lo afortunado que era contar con su presencias, involucrados en su día a día pese a sentir que no lo merecía por ser un tipo tan ceñudo por momentos.

Decidieron regresar a la casa, sin tener noción de la hora ni del tiempo que pasaron deambulando por el pequeño centro comercial que poseía Karakura. El shinigami sustituto se sorprendió al no encontrarlo a su padre despierto dispuesto a joderle la paciencia, pero mejor así ¿para qué mentirse?

Subió las escaleras siendo seguido por Renji, ambos dispuestos a descansar. Abarai debía levantarse temprano al otro día puesto que le había prometido ayudarlo a Isshin en la clínica y el adolescente tenía clases; pero apenas llegaron al cuarto, tanto el comunicador del teniente como la insignia de Ichigo comenzaron a sonar al unísono advirtiendo la presencia de un hollows en los alrededores.

Nada serio; por lo que Abarai le pidió que se quedara, podía hacerse cargo solo. Dejó su gigai dentro del armario para no alarmar a nadie, por si llegaban a entrar al cuarto de Kurosaki y encontraban al invitado en mitad del mismo con el trasero levantado y en apariencias muerto.

A su regreso, que fue en pocos minutos, Ichigo se maravilló al contemplar el porte del hombre. Todo orgulloso, valeroso e imponente, como supuso se necesitaba para ser teniente. Sonrió, pero esa sonrisa se borró de un plumazo cuando Renji se dispuso a recuperar su gigai sin delicadezas, logrando que los libros de Rukia cayeran cual catarata literaria.

Llovían tomos, y no era la época de la Feria del Libro.

El destino quiso que Abarai reparase en uno muy llamativo, y es que las letras doradas resaltaban por encima de la tapa negra, su tamaño no era precisamente pequeño, ni el epígrafe que ostentaba. Lo tomó con calma.

—¿Qué es esto? —El compendio hablaba por sí sólo. Su titulo era sugestivo: "R _elatos homosexuales. Libro de oro_ ".

—Es de Rukia —explicó con tranquilidad, sin reparar en él.

—¿Desde cuándo la enana lee sobre estas cosas? —cuestionó e Ichigo elevó los hombros, él también se había hecho esa pregunta, pero no le dio mayor importancia hasta ese instante.

—No es mío —afirmó el chico con más energía, tratando de desligarse del asunto.

—Está bien.

¿Qué importaba? Renji se acomodó, ya en su gigai, sentándose en el futón. Kurosaki lo miró como si en sus ojos pendiese esa pregunta: _"¿Qué? ¿Lo leerás?_ ". El teniente se puso de pie y ordenó todo, guardando de paso el polémico libro.

El fin de semana llegó en un suspiro, Ichigo estaba ansioso puesto que más allá de gustarle la idea de ir a un recital o de tener un momento de relajación en esa semana, le agradaba más la idea de salir sólo con Renji.

Sí, porque para su sorpresa Sado tenía algo que hacer, que aunque no le supo explicar qué, supuso o que era algo de suma importancia, o algo que le avergonzaba confesar (conjeturó esta última).

No había podido reunir el dinero necesario para pagar la entrada, por eso resignado aceptó el ofrecimiento de Abarai, total en su consciencia estaba tranquilo: Le devolvería el dinero el fin de semana entrante, como que se llamaba Kurosaki Ichigo.

Sintió un alivio inexplicable a medida que sus pies los condujeron a través de las calles de Karakura, rumbo al predio; como si de repente todas aquellas cuestiones que lo abrumaban comenzaran a disiparse con algo tan frívolo como un insignificante recital. Podría, al menos, durante las horas que durase el show, alejar de su mente las preocupaciones. Sería su cable a tierra.

Claro, si el recital en cuestión existiese en verdad.

—Qué extraño… —musitó el shinigami sustituto, especulando. Se suponía que a medida que se acercasen al sitio en cuestión la música o el bullicio de los que iban a ver la banda se escuchase varias cuadras antes, pero eso no pasaba, ni pasó siquiera aún frente a la puerta de chapa.

—¿Estás seguro que es aquí?

—Sí, vine un montón de veces —golpeó, molesto con la pregunta de Abarai y molesto con su perra suerte.

Alguien lo atendió del otro lado y tal como sospecharon desde un principio no existía tal banda, el hombre ni siquiera la conocía, ni autentificaba el volante pese a nombrar su establecimiento en él. De hecho, ese día, sólo había karaoke, ningún show se realizaría. La cara de Kurosaki expresaba sin dudas la frustración más honda. Renji guardó un prudencial silencio hasta que se animó a hablar.

—Ya que estamos aquí podríamos entrar, o ver qué otra cosa…

—Hazlo tú, yo me voy a casa a dormir. —Bien aburrido; un joven a su edad, fin de semana, lo que menos hace es quedarse en casa.

—No es tan terrible, Ichigo.

—Deja de consolarme, ok —solicitó de mala manera, frenando con brusquedad su caminata para exigírselo de frente.

—Ya, no te alteres —frunció la frente—. Sé que has tenido una mala semana, pero…

—No sé qué pasa… te lo juro. —Negó con la cabeza, siguiendo su camino—. Estoy meado por un rinoceronte. —Analizó la situación: le resultaba extraño y sospechoso que sólo ellos dos hubieran caído en la broma de quien inventó lo del volante… porque para Kurosaki era evidente que se trataba de un engaño. ¿Qué estaba pasando?—. No hace falta que me sigas.

—No te estoy siguiendo. —Ahora fue el teniente quien detuvo su caminata—. Si te molesta mi presencia dime y te dejo solo.

—Bien —concedió el joven sin voltear ni pararse; pero pese a darle el visto bueno sintió a sus espaldas al otro acercársele y eso fue lo que necesitó para aplacarse—. Lo siento, tú no tienes la culpa.

—Es bueno que te des cuenta —chistó.

—Al final tienes razón —expresó bajando la vista al suelo—, me comporto como un pendejo. —Citó las palabras textuales que en esa fatídica noche el teniente le había dedicado. Éste guardó silencio, percibió como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban de manera alarmante, pero no acotó nada… absolutamente nada, motivo que logró arrastrar a Ichigo al borde de un ataque de nervios—. ¿Por qué siempre es igual contigo? —Se quejó— ¿Es que nunca vamos a hablar de lo que pasó? ¿Por cuánto tiempo más vamos a seguir actuando como si nada de eso hubiese ocurrido?

Qué mal, y ahora lo encaraba sin tapujos. Renji ya no tenía para dónde salir corriendo, el muchacho lo había acorralado literal y metafóricamente. Sin titubeos tuvo que haber rechazado el ofrecimiento de quedarse en su casa y tuvo que haber esperado por el regreso de Urahara.

—Hay cosas que tú no entiendes, Ichigo.

—¡¿Qué, maldición?! ¡Dime! —explotó, harto del silencio que le profesaba el otro—. Voy a terminar pensando que en verdad el pendejo eres tú.

—¡Oye, te lo dije porque estaba enojado! A-Además de borracho —reprochó apuntándolo con el dedo índice—. ¡Y porque tu actitud, no lo puedes negar, fue de un pendejo!

—Al menos no soy un hipócrita, ni un cobarde. —Se habían detenido en medio de la calle para gritarse cuanto hiciera falta, pero luego de soltar aquello, Kurosaki le ordenó a sus huesos marchar no sin antes vociferar un—: ¡Cagón!

Creyó que iba a lograr su cometido, que iba a conseguir que Abarai estallara de ira, dispuesto a irse a las manos para así descargar esa tensión que a ambos les estaba costando sobrellevar, pero contrario a lo pensado, y dejando de lado todo su orgullo de guerrero, confesó:

—¡Sí! —Logró con su afirmación que el shinigami sustituto volteara a verlo— ¡Sí, lo soy! —Asintió reiteradas veces, conforme con la idea—. Pero tú me das motivos. ¿Y sabes qué? No quiero complicarme más la vida. ¡Antes! —explicó con energía— ¡Antes todo era como debía ser! ¡Hasta que tú! —realizó una pantomima exagerada con las manos—. Pendejo de mierda —musitó realmente cabreado, como nunca lo había en la vida—. ¿Te crees que me preocupa ser puto? ¿Qué me preocupa el qué dirán? ¡Viví más de 200 años, estoy más allá de todo eso!

La furia en Ichigo menguó del todo ante las palabras del teniente, entendió que éste estaba tratando de explicarse, quizás de muy mala manera, pero gracias a Dios, por fin comenzaba a hablar del tema.

—¿Qué yo te doy motivos? —Eso era lo que le había mellado—. Al menos fui sincero desde el inicio —continuó calmo para luego reír con ironía—; has vivido más de doscientos años, pero no tienes ni puta idea de cómo tratar a una persona, Renji.

Quizás lo dicho había sido producto de su enojo, tal vez no pensaba en verdad eso del teniente, era lo más probable; no obstante intentaba decirle mucho más que es. Sabía que Abarai era un tipo considerado con los sentimientos de los demás, pero luego de lo mucho que le costó aceptar y confesar que la tensión que sentía a su lado era meramente sexual, el otro lo había ignorado.

Había ignorado su preocupación, porque claro, una vez, luego de darse cuenta de ello, necesitaba saber qué hacer al respecto, pero Renji se había limitado a tratarlo como un niño, a decirle que pronto se le pasaría, que era un adolescente hormonal y que era común sentir curiosidad y deseo en relación a todo lo que implicaba algo sexual.

Eso dolió.

Abarai no le había entendido, le había insultado y lastimado. Y así y todo, se lo perdonó; pero no toleraría que le echara por entero la culpa.

Había jugado con él, le había cedido espacio ¿para luego decirle todo aquello? Pues bien, si lo pensaba en verdad, entonces que no le reprochara nada. Y eso incluía hacer el ridículo en una fiesta de cumpleaños. Pero no… no le lastimaba tanto la indiferencia de Abarai, era el recuerdo de su beso lo que lo tenía mal.

Si tan sólo no lo hubiera besado todo sería muy distintas entre ellos, pero ¿hablar de amistad luego de haber sentido _tanto_? Eso sí que era hipocresía.

No quería que Abarai se apareciera así de la nada, dispuesto a jugar a " _los buenos amigos_ ". Ya no lo eran, por mucho que le pesara. Y eso sí que había sido SU culpa, porque Ichigo sólo habló, mas no " _hizo_ "; el que quebró esa barrera no había sido nadie más ni nadie menos que el mismo teniente.

Borrachos o no, nada borraba que había pasado.


	5. Justo semblante

El hombre que portaba sobre los hombros muchos años más de lo que aparentaba, se alejaba furioso por las calles de Karakura.

¡¿Cobarde, él?!

Abarai chistó, encabronado como pocas veces había estado (y eso que pecaba de temperamental). Ichigo lo dejó marchar, al final de cuentas se lo había podido decir y en él no quedó.

No quedó…

¿Sentía alivio por haberle vociferado eso que tenía atrapado en la garganta desde hacía semanas? No lo supo; pero de lo que estaba seguro era que se sentía agotado, derrotado… y triste.

Nunca había pretendido que todo fuera así con Renji, ni siquiera llegó a imaginar que podrían quedar así. De saber que todo se daría de esa forma, sin lugar a dudas lo hubiera evitado; pero ¿cómo? Si ni siquiera se había propuesto sentir todo eso por el teniente, ¡ni por ningún otro hombre!, simplemente pasó… porque _tenía_ que pasar.

Le atraía, pero esa atracción inevitablemente mutó a cariño. ¿Cómo evitarlo?

Si Abarai fuera un perfecto desconocido -y ponía las manos en el fuego por ello- jamás se hubiese permitido ceder a esos sentimientos. Lo olvidaría, pensaría que se trataba de algo pasajero -como le insinuó el teniente aquella noche-, daría la media vuelta y seguiría con su vida; pero ¡carajo! era Renji. Lo quería, incluso mucho antes de _quererlo._ Su compañero de armas, de aventuras, su aliado, su apoyo moral ante adversidades; que sí, había contado con muchísimo apoyo durante las guerras, pero con Renji desde el comienzo todo fue distinto.

Lo había detestado en un inicio, para luego aceptarlo como camarada, para más tarde proclamarlo un " _amigo_ " y ¿ahora? Ahora era ese tipo que se alejaba por la amplia avenida, sin siquiera voltear a verlo por mera cortesía. ¡Y sí, maldición! Le había gritado en el rostro todo eso y se sentía aliviado.

¿Era alivio?

Negó con la cabeza y giró, rumbo a casa, o tal vez al río, o tal vez al Averno. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? ¿Por qué Abarai se empecinaba en hacerlo todo _más_ complicado? Ya lo era de por sí.

Cobardía, miedo o lo que fuera, lo lastimaba, y él no quería eso, claro que no. Sin embargo qué bien se sentía y, en alta contradicción, dolía; pero al menos le recordaba que estaba vivo, que sentía, que era humano, que su corazón latía desbocado cuando lo tenía cerca.

Puertas adentro, en lo más recóndito, Ichigo podía decir que quería a alguien de esa manera especial que daba cosquillas, curiosidad y ansiedad. Una verdadera tortura que le plantaba una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.

Mas su rostro no la mostraba. Ya no. Puesto que resultaba más fácil enojarse con él que lamentarse por él. No lo valía.

¡No valía la pena!

Pero por algo sus ojos se mostraban húmedos, por algo caminaba con la vista baja, por algo sentía ese nudo en la garganta.

Sintió lástima. Sí, era lo mejor, sentir lástima por el teniente; porque el enojo no hacía más que acrecentar ese dolor en el pecho, en cambio sentir piedad por él era distinto; de inmediato su ánimo cambió.

Comprendía que a Renji le costaba aceptarlo quizás. Prueba fehaciente de que vivir tanto no aseguraba sabiduría en todos los terrenos de la vida, porque era indudable que Renji estaba verde en el del amor. En su momento, cuando pasó lo que pasó, luego de ese beso en plena oscuridad y a escondidas de sus amigos -situación post celos- decidió darle espacio, tiempo para asimilarlo.

Era lo justo ¿no? Si Kurosaki lo había tenido, correspondía que Renji también lo tuviera. Sin embargo no lo creyó tan pendejo, tan inmaduro; porque si en verdad no lo quería entonces que no anduviera haciéndole escenitas de celos ni robándole besos, ni haciéndole caritas u ojitos cual adolescente. Maldición, volvía a sentirse enojado. ¡No! Lástima, lástima era lo que tenía que sentir.

¿Dejaría el asunto así? Se sentía agotado, en verdad, como para continuar con todo aquello, pero una parte de él se rehusaba a desistir. Sí, esa que siempre se rehusaba desistir, fuera en el campo de batallas o en la vida.

 

**(...)**

 

Se sentía exhausto, el agua quieta del río no calmaba su intranquilidad, lo mejor sería volver a casa y tratar de descansar un poco. Elevó la cabeza buscando la luna, pero ésta estaba oculta, no lograba divisarla en ningún punto del vasto firmamento… y seguro que Renji no volvería.

Sin embargo era ineludible que volverían a encontrarse. Eso comprendió Kurosaki cuando llegó a su cuarto y vio las pertenencias del teniente desperdigadas en el suelo junto al tatami improvisado. Suspiró y cerró la puerta haciendo caso omiso a los reproches de su familia: ¿Qué había pasado con Abarai? Acaso ¿se habían peleado? ¿Por qué? Preguntas que a Ichigo no le apetecía responder por el momento, y revelar así su condición que podía pecar de homosexual. No lo sabía, nunca antes se había fijado en alguien de aquella manera, y fue una sorpresa que ese alguien resultara ser un hombre, pero ya, no tenía sentido cuestionarse al respecto.

El corazón entiende razones que la razón no entiende*.

Se echó en la cama -cual bolsa de papas- y allí se quedó, boca abajo, con los ojos abiertos y la habitación en penumbras. No obstante una presencia en el marco de la ventana lo llevó a voltear y la inconfundible voz del teniente copó sus oídos.

—Lo siento, vine por mis cosas.

Kurosaki se sentó en la cama, podía apenas visualizar la figura de shinigami, vestido como tal. Se guardó la pregunta respecto al paradero del gigai, seguro lo había dejado tirado por ahí, descuidado como siempre.

Abarai pisó la cama e intentó llegar al suelo, pero la mano del shinigami sustituto asiéndole con fuerza de un brazo se lo impidió. Pudo ver, pese a la media luz, los ojos de chico refulgir; ya no de rabia.

—He llegado a llamarte cobarde —musitó el muchacho—, pero ni eso fue suficiente. Dime, Renji, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que… ? —Un nuevo nudo en la garganta le impidió seguir hablando. Renji se quedó helado, otra vez se encontraba acorralado—. Lo he intentado todo —confesó Ichigo—: te di tiempo, espacio. Te presioné, te volví a dar espacio, pero ya… se me han agotado todos los "argumentos".

—No sigas intentándolo.

—¿Por qué entonces haces esto? —Frunció la frente, pero esta vez el característico gesto no se debía a su carácter hosco, sino a una palpable, profunda y contagiosa tristeza.

—Lo siento mucho, Ichigo —intentó sonreír, mas no pudo; en cambio desvió la mirada y trató de sentarse a su lado, logrando con ese gesto que le soltara el brazo—. Yo… he hecho las cosas mal desde el inicio. —Negó perdido en sus pensamientos, fijando la vista en el suelo para evitar tener que demostrarse tan rendido.

—Es bueno que al menos reconozcas eso.

—Nunca lo negué —se defendió sin ánimos de empezar con una nueva discusión—, pero tú nunca lo verás desde mi lugar.

—¿Cuál lugar? —Se ofendió, dolido— Claro, me olvido que sólo soy un pendejo humano de secundaria. Me quedan algo así como… 195 años para alcanzarte.

—No hablo de eso, idiota. —Aunque quiso molestarse, la reacción fue inesperada para ambos, pues una lágrima amenazó con surgir ¡y por el Rey, antes muerto que llorando! Ichigo guardó profundo silencio; había leído, en los ojos del teniente, todo el dolor, la desesperación y el anhelo. Renji se tomó su tiempo, supo que ser sincero lo llevaría a un único camino: a los brazos de Ichigo, y no quería eso. No era algo bueno—. ¿Sabes? Cuando vives mucho todo a la larga o a la corta comienza a carecer de sentido. El sexo, el amor, la amistad. O eso crees, hasta que descubres lo equivocado que estás... Al fin y al cabo no somos nada sin esas cosas. —Kurosaki volvió a plegar la frente, pero no replicó, le dio lugar a seguir expresándose—. Se valora mucho, o al menos yo lo hago, cuando alguien aparece en la vida para reavivar esa llama. Kira, Hinamori, Hisagi-sempai… Rukia —sonrió—, ellos me enseñan día a día de lo importante que son los vínculos cuando has vivido tanto que respirar y levantarte todas las mañanas para vivir esa rutina supone un desafío. —Renji caviló, no debía ser el único que se sintiera así. Desde ya que en mayor o menor medida todos en el Seireitei sentían eso, pero el tiempo allá era curioso, si bien se vivían muchos años, estos pasaban con una velocidad dispar a la real o conocida en el mundo humano. Por eso las equivalencias era similares, es decir, Renji pese a haber vivido sus doscientos años bien puestos, no dejaba de sentir como el joven que era—. Me aterré, Ichigo —asintió—; sí, soy un cobarde —rió, en contradicción con esa lágrima que se desprendía de sus ojos—, porque contigo comenzaba a sentir otras cosas… no era sólo amistad.

—No tiene nada de malo… —intentó decir, pero fue interrumpido.

—Lo sé, ya te dije que yo… —¿Qué carajo le importaba a él los valores sociales respecto a las relaciones de ese tipo?— Soy un teniente, Ichigo, estoy muerto. —Como si el otro no lo supiera; plasmó una expresión de extrañeza que llevó al teniente a explicarse mejor—. Tú eres un humano. Y no te ofendas —se atajó antes de oír el reproche que podía ver en los ojos del muchacho—, pero no dejas de tener diecisiete años.

—Casi dieciocho —corrigió esperanzado.

—Da igual. —Se mostró abatido, con los hombros caídos y un porte desgarbado.

—Sigo sin entenderte y te soy sincero: prefiero que seas franco conmigo. —Lo miró fijo, desafiante y lo dijo, pese a las consecuencias que hacerlo podía acarrear, pese a la posibilidad de recibir la peor respuesta—: Si no quieres saber nada conmigo porque soy un pendejo para ti, dímelo.

Renji no lo miró, volvió a negar; sonrisa irónica en los labios y semblante desahuciado.

—Sigues sin entenderlo, es verdad —susurró, apenas audible—. No me malentiendas —lo miró, ahora él clavando sus ojos en el joven—, no se trata de todas esas idioteces.

—¡Entonces de qué, mierda, dímelo!

—¡Ponte en mi lugar, Ichigo, soy un jodido teniente, de la Sociedad de Almas! ¡Tú eres un pendejo del mundo humano! ¡¿Qué pasará si te cedo lugar, eh?! ¡¿Quieres que te diga lo que puede pasar?! ¡Parece que no lo ves claro, con un demonio! —Se serenó, gritar en medio de la noche no era lo aconsejable; Isshin y Yuzu ni siquiera necesitarían pegar las orejas a la puerta con semejantes alaridos. Ichigo guardó silencio, algo acojonado, porque comenzaba a comprender los temores del teniente que poco a poco comenzaba a revelar—. ¿Sabes qué pasará? Tú te quedarás a mi lado, unos cuantos años humanos tal vez… el tiempo suficiente que te tome quitarte todas las dudas, sortear toda la curiosidad innata que poseemos los humanos, vivos y muertos —musitó con aparente desidia—, luego… conocerás a alguien, o no, tal vez encuentres una carrera que te quite tiempo, un pasatiempo que acapare toda tu atención y yo… Yo, poco a poco quedaré relegado, olvidado. Y no podré culparte, tendrás todo el derecho de seguir tu camino, de descubrir nuevos cuerpos, de no quedarte solo con una versión de la historia o de hacer tu vida cómo gustes, ¿me entiendes? —El joven asintió, e intentó interrumpirlo.

—Renji, no me juzgues de ante mano.

—No se trata de eso, Ichigo. No te juzgo, pero quizás pase, quizás no… y seré cobarde, pero tengo miedo, ¿por qué? Porque para ese entonces yo habré dejado mi cargo de sub-capitán, habré desertado de la Sociedad de Almas sin posibilidades de volver, me habré instalado en el mundo humano, para estar contigo… —Tomó aire, le era hartamente difícil expresar su punto de vista, pero a duras penas lo estaba haciendo—. Y yo estaré loco por ti… sin lugar a dudas. —Sonrió, perdido en esa reflexión—. No puedo permitírmelo, en la Soul Society tengo un lugar, mi gente, mi no-vida. Y me conozco: seré capaz de dejarlo todo por ti, de mandarlos a todos al diablo. —Aquello le arrancó una sonrisa al joven de cabellera naranja. Se miraron, en silencio, rodeados por esa reconfortante oscuridad que los cobijaba y ocultaba sus semblantes apesadumbrados—. Tú eres jodidamente impulsivo, Ichigo —lo señaló—, ¿quieres que sea franco contigo? Temo que hoy me jures amor eterno y que mañana te vayas detrás de una chica como Orihime. Y lo peor de todo es que no podré culparte —volvió a reiterar—, lo habré perdido todo para ese entonces y no podré echártelo en cara porque será algo que sin vacilar lo haré por decisión propia, porque así lo querré… porque estaré _jodido_ por ti. —Lo dijo—: perdidamente enamorado de ti.

Kurosaki se había aguantado tanto como su temperamento se lo permitió, pero esas dos últimas palabras fueron demasiado, sin titubear lo avasalló, siendo ahora él quien le robó un beso. ¿Quién iba a imaginarlo a Abarai tan cobarde? Al menos en esa esfera, porque en el campo de batallas le sobraban huevos.

—El que no arriesga, no gana —murmuró Ichigo liberando los trémulos labios del teniente.

—¿Por qué, Ichigo?

—No lo sé —la pregunta había sido rara, pero supo interpretarla—; supongo que las cosas se fueron dando. Aunque soy de pensar que en realidad somos nosotros los creadores de nuestros propios caminos.

—Te has vuelto muy filosófico después de la Guerra de Invierno —bromeó, divertido por arrancarle una mueca de fastidio.

Sin embargo tenía razón: estaban en ese punto porque ellos lo habían querido, porque ellos lo habían permitido, porque se querían (a su manera). Se necesitaban y anhelaban. Sí, dos años atrás ni por asomo se hubieran imaginado en esa situación. Pero así como en su momento, durante el primer encuentro y antes del revuelo por la falsa muerte de Aizen, Renji tampoco había creído -ni remotamente- que llegaría a ser amigo de _ese_ que buscaba por todos los medios llevarse a Rukia, contra todo pronóstico, terminaron siendo un apoyo mutuo.

Compartieron el dolor: cargaron con el peso del otro sobre sus hombros y poco a poco pudieron levantarse. Por eso, también, se volvieron más fuertes. Creyeron en su compañero con fe ciega.

—Renji —balbuceó entre besos, como pudo— ¿y tu gigai? —El aludido frenó de manera abrupta la sesión amorosa, recordando el vulnerable sitio donde lo había arrojado.

—Ya vengo. —En un abrir y cerrar de ojos alcanzó la ventana y desapareció por la misma para volver a los minutos arrastrando consigo el gigai. A duras penas se sostuvo con un brazo y con el otro, arrojó el ente inerte adentro. El shinigami sustituto refunfuñó sentado en la cama mientras observaba la escena.

—Si sigues tratando así a tu gigai no te va a durar mucho. —Pero es que el jovencito no tenía ni la más pálida idea lo que costaba acarrear un peso muert; aunque más ligero tratándose de un "recipiente", lo era. Abarai, ya en él, se acercó de nuevo al adolescente.

—¿En dónde estábamos? —consultó con una sonrisa—. Ah, cierto —Le buscó los labios para dedicarse a esa tarea.

Tarea encantadora que se estaba tornando adictiva. Ichigo le correspondía, desde ya, pero hasta un límite, por eso el teniente se recargó en él obligándole a acostarse.

Kurosaki no abrió la boca, pese a que su corazón latía con furia como si estuviera recriminándole que detuviese al pelirrojo o frenaría sus latidos por completo, Ichigo lo ignoró; más allá de los nervios, una gran parte de él quería todo de Renji, y aunque le parecía que las cosas estaban yendo muy rápido, se sentía muy bien a la vez. Sin embargo Renji tampoco sabía cómo comportarse, no quería que el joven se viera presionado a hacer algo que no pretendía aún realizar, además se querían, no tenían ningún apuro y sí toda una vida por delante.

—No puedo jurarte amor eterno —susurró el shinigami sustituto recordando las antiguas palabras del teniente—; pero sí puedo jurarte ahora, con toda seguridad, que jamás dejaré de quererte. —Esperaba que Renji se diera cuenta solo de lo que pretendía decirle con esa oración ambigua, oración que le había costado horrores formular por temor a reconocer cuánta verdad tenía en todo el pelirrojo. Abarai sonrió, claro que lo había entendido: podían pasar mil cosas en un futuro, éste es incierto y el sendero lo traza uno mismo, pero Ichigo le estaba diciendo que pese a todos los contratiempos y aunque tomaran rumbos distintos por cualquier motivo, nunca dejaría de quererlo. De quererlo y estarle agradecido, por darlo todo, por arriesgarse tanto, por quererlo así, tal vez sin merecerlo. Daba miedo ¡terror! sentir tanto por alguien—. Y no tengo derecho a… —pero Ichigo fue silenciado por un beso fugaz.

—Nunca me voy a arrepentir de haberlo dejado todo por ti, nunca. Y te lo digo ahora porque tú me conoces bien y sabes que estoy siendo sincero, así como yo sé que tú lo estás siendo.

Kurosaki asintió, entrelazando con algo de duda los brazos alrededor del cuello de Renji. Más allá de todas las contradicciones de Abarai, creía comprenderlo. Aunque todo saliera mal, aunque el día de mañana Renji se viese tal cual como se proyectó en sus miedos más recónditos, sin lugar a dudas miraría atrás con una sonrisa en los labios, contemplando el tiempo junto a Ichigo y en su interior asentiría.

Si le diesen la posibilidad de elegir de nuevo, volvería a cometer los mismos aciertos y errores, porque una vida junto a Kurosaki era mejor que mil más sin él.

 

**(...)**

 

No supieron cómo ni cuándo, pero el sueño hizo acto de presencia. Despertaron de súbito, primero Ichigo, percibiendo la claridad entrando por la ventana y una figura a los pies de la cama, la misma figura que lo despertó con un grito. Era su padre.

—¡Despierten tortolitos! —La sonrisa en los labios le indicaba a su hijo cualquier sentimiento menos enojo, aprensión o rechazo. Como pudo empujó a Renji para alejarlo lo más posible de su cuerpo, despertándolo, desde ya, sorprendido por el arrebato del menor y por no verse más entre sus brazos—. ¡Día de campo! Está todo listo, sólo falta que ustedes dos se levanten de una buena vez y les recomiendo que sea ya, Karin no está de humor —dicho eso dio la vuelta y desapareció.

Ichigo y Renji se miraron aterrados y en silencio, sin poder salir de ese sopor. Cuando lo lograron, encerrados en ese mismo mutismo se prepararon para bajar a desayunar y partir junto a la familia. Menos mal: se habían quedado dormidos con la ropa puesta.

 

**(...)**

 

Cuando Tatsuki lo vio a Ichigo esa mañana de lunes no pudo evitar pensar con ironía en que, o bien había muerto toda su familia, o bien había ganado la lotería. Lo que fuera, verlo a Kurosaki sonriendo era escalofriante.

Orihime se cercioró en su almanaque la fecha; no, aún faltaba un mes para el aniversario por el fallecimiento de la madre, entonces ¿a qué se debía ese semblante? Que si bien le alegraba también le causaba… extrañeza.

Sin embargo, en esa ocasión, no se trataba de una mueca falsa, ésta era por completo sincera.

Ichigo tomó su lugar para comenzar con las clases del día. ¡Vaya! Si hacía apenas una semana atrás había tenido la peor jornada, ahora disfrutaba de la mejor. Su profesora de inglés le reconoció la nota para eximirse, y la de historia, luego de comprobar que en verdad le faltaba material a la copia impresa, cedió a hacerle un examen recuperatorio.

Al receso de la clase, Ishida no lo soportó más, y es que se moría -o mataría- por saber si su plan había dado resultados -eso o Kurosaki había enloquecido y Kon ocupado su cuerpo-; intentó parecer natural, sentado y desde su pupitre no levantó la vista cuando le habló.

—Me enteré que —intentó sonar casual— Abarai está en el mundo humano.

—Así es. —Ichigo sorbió con fuerza la pajilla ocasionando el ruido característico de la entrada de aire—. Creo que por patrullaje —se rascó la cabeza, tenía mala memoria para esas cosas.

—¿Patrullaje? —Se ajustó los lentes, simulando prestarle atención al libro frente a sus narices— Qué raro un teniente haciendo patrullaje, ¿no te parece, Kurosaki? —El aludido entrecerró los ojos frunciendo la frente, ¿a qué venía ese tonito pseudo misterioso? Volvió a sorber con más fuerza y causando más ruido—. Ni siquiera sé donde está —finalizó el Quincy para, de inmediato, ver el rostro de Kurosaki casi pegado al suyo e interrumpiendo su fingida lectura. La ausencia de esa sonrisa conmovedora y el porte iracundo de siempre le alertó que quizás se le había ido la mano. ¡Eso por desesperado! La pausa dada en medio de la clase se vio interrumpido por las palabras de la profesora y salvando por un pelo a Ishida.

—Bueno, siéntense que el rector pasará a decirle unas palabras.

Un cuchicheo dio comienzo. ¿Qué podía llegar a querer el rector con ellos? Recibir visitas de él no auguraba nada bueno, no porque lo supieran, a fin de cuentas el rector nunca se presentaba, siempre enviaba a alguien en su lugar y en el del director. Para cuando el hombre de barba prolija ingresó, el único que aún seguía parado era Kurosaki, enseguida tomó lugar en el primer banco vacío que halló, junto al Quincy.

—Buenos días, estimados alumnos, lamento interrumpir sus clases, pero me veo en la penosa obligación de ofrecerle disculpas a un alumno —carraspeó y pronunció el apellido sin saber a quién le pertenecía—. Por desgracia Kurosaki Ichigo se vio calumniado. Alguien, adrede, nos consta por el informe de la profesora, cambió las respuestas en uno de sus exámenes archivados. —Uryuu tragó saliva y de manera impulsiva, sin poder evitar la manía, se ajustó los lentes. Despacio, a medida que el rector continuaba explicándoles a todo el alumnado el crimen cometido, sentía que respirar se tornaba más difícil. Y si era pálido de por sí, ahora era un _plus_ por completo—… ¡Por eso mismo! —vociferó el rector con energía— ¡Ofrecemos una disculpa, como corresponde, y prometemos salvaguardar las notas de todos los alumnos! ¡De ahora en más, la sala de profesores estará cerrada bajo llave! Es una pena tener que llegar a esto —negó furioso.

—¡Pst! —llamó Kurosaki a su amigo— ¿Te sientes bien? —Uryuu le regaló al shinigami sustituto la sonrisa que simulaba tranquilidad más falsa creada en la historia.

—¡Prometemos también dar con el culpable! Es indiscutible que se trata de un estudiante también, de alguno que tiene acceso a esa zona y que se ve beneficiado de alguna forma perjudicando a Kurosaki. Esto no puede quedar así, de hecho nunca pasó algo similar y no pretendemos que los estudiantes se vean perjudicados en su educación ni que el prestigio de la escuela se vea manchado a causa de estos insolentes que creen tener todo el derecho de arruinar el nivel académico de la institución y sus integrantes.

—Estás blanco —le susurró— más que tu traje Quincy.

—Púdrete, Kurosaki, deja de hablarme que el rector está diciendo algo muy importante.

—¡Perdón! ¿Tiene algo que decir? —El susodicho rector se dirigió al ahora petrificado joven.

—N-No, lo siento —balbuceó Ishida intentando ser lo más natural posible—; sólo le comentaba a mi compañero lo injusto que había sido todo el asunto, él, que se esfuerza por mejorar sus notas y… —calló de golpe, a veces es bueno darse cuenta a tiempo de que se está hablando de más y saber cuándo parar.

—Decía —miró fijo al joven que le había interrumpido— que no pararemos hasta dar con el responsable y, desde ya, castigarlo. Un alumno con esas intenciones no puede ser parte de éste establecimiento. Sin más, me retiro, sigan con su clase, estudiando duro para lograr ser las nuevas luces de este hermoso país.

Como si las personas pudieran ser luces, que no eran arbolitos de Navidad. Cuando el hombre se fue, Uryuu se permitió lanzar un suspiro de satisfacción. Ichigo no era idiota. Apoyó la pera en la palma de la mano abierta.

—¿Qué sucede Ishida? —cuestionó con el codo apoyado sobre el pupitre y una media sonrisa ladina.

—Nada, te dije que nada. —Podía sentir el sudor frío bajándole por la espalda.

—¿Por qué estás tan nervioso, eh?

—No estoy nervioso.

—Sí que lo estás —se acercó más a él, plantando otra vez el rostro frente al suyo—; mírame a los ojos, Ishida.

—¡Deja de molestarme Kurosaki, vete a sacarle piojos a los monos pero déjame en paz!

Piojo, monos, nerviosismo, notas, rector, recital, Sado. Palabras aisladas que quizás quedarían bien en un tutti-frutti. Ishida no lo toleró más, demasiada presión para él, lo peor de todo era que Kurosaki, para su desgracia, lo conocía muy bien: No sabía mentir, ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Aunque claro, se las ingeniaba para hacerlo, pero llegado a un punto, bajo tanta coacción, terminaba por explotar.

Le gritó al shinigami a la cara, dándole la razón.

La profesora los miró y la profesora señaló la puerta.

—¡Como eres Kurosaki! ¡JAMÁS me sacaron de clases y por tú culpa… ! —Le vociferó una vez fuera.

—¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡Maldito embustero embaucador! —interrumpió frenético— ¡¿Tanto me odias, Ishida, tanto como para hacerme eso?! —Ssabía que no era "santo de devoción" del Quincy, pero nunca lo había creído capaz de algo semejante. ¿Qué pasaba? Uryuu siempre le pareció buena persona. ¿Por qué le había hecho eso?

—¡Grandísimo estúpido! —Cerró los ojos luego de frotarse la sien. No tenía escapatorias—: está bien, es cierto, fui yo… pero —elevó un dedo silenciando el reproche en camino— había un motivo. ¡Déjame hablar o te golpeo!

Pensar que les había pedido a TODOS encarecidamente que no dijeran una sola palabra de plan para evitar alertar a Kurosaki o a Abarai para ahora ser él quien le contara todo a Ichigo, y con lujos de detalle.

Luego de escuchar, durante varios minutos y con profundo asombro, todo el descabellado teatro de sus amigos, guardó silencio, muy circunspecto. Ese semblante casi " _monalisesco_ " ¿? No le indicaba nada al Quincy.

¿Ichigo estaba más enojado que antes, menos? ¿Iba a matarlo, a él, a todos? No lo supo, esperó un tiempo prudencial hasta que decidió que lo mejor era pedir disculpas, pero fue el shinigami quien habló plasmando una sonrisa en los labios.

—Gracias. —Eso desconcertó a Ishida, tanto, que se quedó con su boca abierta y el " _lo siento_ " atorado en la garganta—. Nunca creí que me estimabas tanto como para arriesgarte así. —Era verdad, que el Quincy se hubiera jugado el pellejo, de esa forma, con lo quisquilloso que era con sus notas, resultaba meritorio.

Le pareció noble, sí… que Ishida se comprometiera de esa forma, aun sabiendo que podían expulsarlo si se enteraban, y quedar marcado de por vida con una mancha en su expediente. Uryuu volvió en sí y plantó un gesto de pocos amigos.

—¡No te creas tan importante, Kurosaki! —Se abochornó, porque era verdad: estimaba demasiado a sus amigos. Tanto, que le molestaba, porque le hacían hacer esas locuras que ni borracho se hubiera creído capaz de realizar. Hacía algunos años -ponía las manos en el fuego por ello- no arriesgaba su reputación por nada ni por nadie. Ichigo rompió a reír, porque la excusa de Ishida era blanda—. ¡Es que tú y Abarai me tienen _así_ con todo el tema! ¡Y dejar de reír, idiota, que no le veo lo divertido! —Se produjo un lapso de calma, hasta que Uryuu habló de nuevo, pero más sereno—: Dime, mi plan ¿salió bien?

—Yo diría que… —estiró los brazos y mirando al frente con una sonrisa placentera en sus labios continuó— más que bien.

—Me alegro por los dos. —Sus ojos, en cambio, se habían fijado en el suelo para luego hacerlo también al frente.

Y esa risita molesta de auténtica burla no podía crisparle más los nervios de lo que ya estaban, pero en fin, era cierto: todo había salido a la perfección. Uryuu sintió algo similar a una satisfacción personal, pero no por narcisismo, a final de cuentas -y se lo había recalcado a Ichigo durante todo su relato, al menos mil veces- no hubiera podido hacerlo sin la ayuda de los otros tres.

Sí, era satisfacción, sin duda, pero no por ver que era " _brillante_ " en todo lo que se proponía hacer (exagerando), sino porque era consciente de que ahora no vería a sus amigos con un porte afligido. En efecto, le molestaba esa sonrisa estúpida en los labios de Kurosaki, pero le agradaba. Le gustaba más ese Ichigo que el otro, el ceñudo. Se reconoció a sí mismo -y moriría con el secreto- de que le hacía bien ver feliz al shinigami.

Cuando el timbre sonó tomaron caminos diferentes, Ichigo salió al parque e Ishida ingresó al aula antes de que sus compañeros lo arrollaran. Fue Inoue la primera en acercarse, preocupada, para preguntarle qué había pasado, a su lado Sado mostraba el mismo semblante intranquilo. Se aseguró, primero, que todos salieran al receso, una vez que en el aula quedaron ellos tres intentó explicarles y excusarse, no obstante una figura en la ventana por poco más lo manda al otro mundo.

—¡Kuchiki-saaan! —exclamó Orihime— ¡Qué susto, no hagas esas entradas misteriosas!

—Lo siento —se disculpó Rukia—, es difícil quitarse algunas mañas.

Ishida permanecía aún con la mano en el pecho; guardó compostura, se ajustó los lentes y le dio una formal bienvenida. La shinigami portaba su gigai vestido con el uniforme escolar.

—Veo que has podido escaparte.

—Así es, nada difícil teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias actuales en el Seireitei —absoluta paz y calma con Aizen preso—. ¿Todo ha salido bien? ¿Qué ha pasado con Renji e Ichigo? No he podido comunicarme ayer.

—Pues... —murmuró Sado clavando los ojos en Uryuu.

La sonrisa de Ishida fue la respuesta. Rukia dio un salto para caer de pie y con gracia sobre el suelo. Las miradas, más tarde, volvieron a recaer en el quincy, no olvidaban que él tenía algo por contarles, novedades muy importantes. Cuando terminó de relatarles lo sucedido, pese al reproche que podía leerse en sus ojos, le sonrieron; porque al final todo ese martirio había dado resultados, y mucho mejor de lo esperado.

 

 

**\- FIN -  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*"_ Pascal dijo: el corazón entiende razones que la razón no entiende": _La frase verdadera sería: el corazón conoce razones que la razón desconoce._


	6. Extra

Fueron tres semanas idílicas, en donde conocer a otra persona que ya se conoce -pero de otra manera- resulta algo embriagante. Las miradas, los roces, los besos a escondidas, la pasión que crecía día a día… Ichigo se preguntó si alguna vez se había sentido tan feliz y completo.

Pero claro, era sospechosa tanta perfección. Durante esas tres semanas Renji permaneció bajo el ala de Urahara (muy al pesar de ambos), no tenía más excusas una vez que regresó, y aunque Kurosaki le ofreció quedarse, Abarai se conocía muy bien: _Algo pasaría_.

Desde ya que quería que ese _algo_ pasara, pero comprendía que de hacerlo terminaría por atarse y atarlo más a él, y todavía era muy pronto para eso. Es que tarde o temprano tendría que volver a la Sociedad de Almas. El tema es que resultó ser "temprano", más de lo esperado.

Apareció en plena noche luego de la cena, ya cuando el shinigami sustituto se encontraba en su habitación con los libros de la escuela pronto a cerrarlos para irse a dormir.

El teniente había visto la luz encendida del cuarto, pero recién cuando esta se apagó se apresuró. Kurosaki lo había presentido, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo más estaría allí afuera sin darse a conocer.

Se sentó en la cama sin decirle nada, le tomó con ambas manos el moreno rostro y lo besó.

Eran esas cercanías las que hacían peligrar las buenas intenciones del teniente; se arrojó sobre Ichigo para besarlo con pasión, morderlo y de paso, si podía, lengüetearlo, pese a las quejas del menor y su siempre " _asqueroso_ " que le dedicaba, risas mediante.

—¿Qué sucede? —Lo había notado raro, que Renji no hablase y que no lo molestase con cosquillas ni riera por las acotaciones virulentas era extraño. Abarai se incorporó en la cama sentándose al borde antes de soltar la bomba.

—Kuchiki-taichou tiene algo así como… un pico de estrés. Se ve que sin mi pierde su "centro". —Kurosaki se aguantó la risa porque comprendía levemente lo que eso significaba—. Unohana-taichou le recomendó descansar, despreocuparse de las obligaciones —suspiró—. Lo cierto es que no lo va a hacer, va a cumplir a medias; y el escuadrón sin capitán y sin teniente-

—¿Te vas? —preguntó a rajatabla. Abarai no necesitó decirlo. Sonrió abiertamente y trató de levantar el ánimo derrumbado de los dos.

—Pero volveré —el mohín de decepción del joven humano lo abatió—; ya, no es el fin del mundo. Vendré para tu cumpleaños, y no falta mucho.

—Lo sé…

—Y tendrás un hermoso regalo. —Se señaló a sí mismo.

—¿Tu presencia? —investigó con desidia.

—No sólo eso, éste cuerpo infernal por la que muchas y muchos suspiran.

— _Seh_ , claro —farfulló con ironía. Pese a su pésimo humor Abarai logró arrancarle una carcajada cuando se arrojó sobre él para clavarle los dedos en las costillas. Más que reír le hacía doler, y las dos cosas juntas. Ni sabía, pero le hacía bien sentir las manos del teniente sobre su anatomía—. ¿Quieres… quedarte? ¿Al menos esta noche? Digo —balbuceó el shinigami sustituto con algo de cortedad—, puedes darme el regalo de cumpleaños por adelantado.

El pelirrojo lo silenció colocando el dedo índice sobre sus labios.

—No… prefiero que —le costaba hablar del tema, porque sabía que lo mejor era decirlo, pero no quería—, prefiero que durante estas semanas te tomes tu tiempo y pienses bien en que... —Se apresuró a hablar, vio que Ichigo le iba a replicar enojado por decidir por él. Y tenía razón: Si ya había tomado la decisión de estar con Renji no había mucho por considerar—. Escúchame. Quiero que pienses que una vez que pase _eso_ —ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa pícara en los labios— ya no habrá vuelta atrás. Al menos para mí —aclaró lo último con brío.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que te portes mal hasta que regrese, pero que yo no me entere.

—Ey, ¿por quién me tomas? Yo no… —Volvió a silenciarlo.

—Sólo… pase lo que pase, que yo no me entere, porque cuando vuelva será para quedarme, ¿ok? —dijo e Ichigo abrió grande los ojos, a la vez que Abarai seguía hablando sin reparar en el asombro del chico y en sus ojos húmedos—. Éste es tu último año, ¿cierto? O sea que de aquí a que termines quedan seis meses. Bueno, para mi es tiempo suficiente, debo acomodar algunas cosas antes de partir. El sexto escuadrón necesitará un nuevo teniente y… —El que lo silenció ahora fue Ichigo, arrojándose impetuoso sobre él para devorarle la boca, tratando de expresarle con ese gesto cuánto comenzaba a amarlo—. Cuando llegue el invierno —continuó Renji con la anaranjada cabeza de Ichigo sobre el pecho— te vendré a buscar.

—¿A buscarme?

—Claro, para irnos a vivir a donde sea que tú tengas que ir por tus estudios. Aquí, en otro país, en otro planeta, da igual.

—Entendido —correspondió con una seriedad tan graciosa que Abarai tuvo que besarlo para contener las ganas que le dieron de morderlo y hacerle cosquillas.

Lo miró en la penumbra, una exigua tomando en cuenta el fulgor de la luna llena colándose a través de la ventana. No podría creer que en verdad iba a hacer esa locura por Ichigo, y sin haber tenido sexo. Si eso no era amor…

—Por eso, tienes seis meses para portarte mal, ¿entendido?

—Pero a mí no me interesa estar con otras personas. —El otro lo miró de una manera extraña, que Ichigo no supo cómo denominar.

—Hazme caso, pórtate mal. Sólo que yo no me entere, te aviso que soy muy celoso —remarcó con gracia, poniéndose de pie para marcharse—. Que no me entere —volvió a reiterar, porque le costaba ser en verdad sincero— y aún más importante —continuó en un susurro— por favor no te enamores.

No le importaba si en esos seis meses Kurosaki se tiraba a medio Japón en un arrebato eufórico de sexualidad, simplemente que su corazón no lo ocupara otra persona, porque no resistiría el dolor. De hecho, le aterraba dejarlo sólo por seis meses, pero fue el mismo Ichigo quien lo tranquilizó.

—¿Después de todo lo que me costó llegar a éste punto contigo te piensas que voy a fijarme en otra persona?

Abarai le tomó de las manos y lo acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Fue el de despedida. No se dijeron lo que en ese momento sentían, porque decir esa _mágica_ palabra significaba mandar toda prudencia por la borda. Sin embargo tampoco lo necesitaron, fueron sus ojos los que en secreto se comunicaron. Un " _te amo"_ prendido en los labios, promesa interior de que sería confesado la próxima vez.

Ichigo esa noche no pudo dormir, no dejó un segundo de mirar el almanaque, como si por hacerlo se adelantaran mágicamente los días. Iría a vivir con Abarai en poco tiempo (seis meses, quiéranse o no, pasan volando). Su padre pegó el grito en el cielo, que no era idiota, el verso ese de " _como compañeros de piso, como amigos_ " no se lo tragaba. Y desde ya que no le desagradaba la elección sexual de su hijo, pero éste ¿era consciente de que eso era similar a vivir en matrimonio?

Fue ahí que Kurosaki hijo entendió a la perfección todo lo que Abarai había querido darle a entender. No podía hacerle dejar todo en el Seireitei para luego aterrarse con la idea de vivir " _en matrimonio"_ , pero ya, por eso le había dado esas semanas previas a su cumpleaños el tiempo que necesitaba para reflexionar al respecto. Y cada día que pasaba se sentía más seguro de los pasos a dar.

Sí, era una locura, descabellado y quizás no funcionara, pero si no lo intentaba, jamás lo sabría, y quedarse con el " _que hubiera sido_ " le parecía más aterrador aún.

Luego de una larga y tendida charla con Isshin se sintió más calmo, más entregado a la causa, y ya los últimos días previos a su cumpleaños se le hicieron de chicle. O el día tenía más horas o él dormía menos.

Sólo necesitó hacer el amor con Renji para comprender que quería estar toda la vida a su lado.

* * *

Última semana escolar. Kurosaki parecía aspiradora en _hi_ , tanto que aterraba a sus compañeros con esas sonrisas y esos arranques de felicidad, efímeros, empañados por su semblante fruncido y cara de pocos amigos, pero presente igual.

Qué cambiado, qué maduro y qué distinto -en todo- estaba Ichigo.

Ese fue el comentario de Rukia, quien disfrutaba del último día en el mundo humano, necesitaba volver cuanto antes: su hermano había tenido otro pico de estrés en cuanto Renji presentó la renuncia. No sería fácil hallar un sustituto de él, ¿y lo más asombroso? Que Byakuya se lo dijo al mismo Abarai, frente a todos los integrantes del Escuadrón sexto.

—¿Y cuándo viene Abarai-kun? —consultó Orihime arrojando la caja de jugo ya vacía a un cesto de basura.

—El domingo, me ha dicho —Kuchiki frenó sus pasos, era hora de la despedida.

—Es una pena que no puedas quedarte hasta la graduación —dijo Ishida.

—Y ver los resultados finales del macabro plan —sonrió ella—; pero _nii-sama_ necesita un poco de mimos —era frágil Byakuya-dono—. Vamos, acompáñenme hasta la puerta senkai del río, le dije a Ichigo que me esperase allí.

Caminaron en una hilera casi perfecta, con el sol despidiéndose débil; el frío comenzaba a sentirse, crudo t traspasando las telas de sus abrigos, pero se sentían bien… Habían finalizado una etapa guardando un bello recuerdo: La amistad que habían sabido labrar. Y como bonus extra, haberle quitado esa fama de ogro a Kurosaki. Aunque, ¿para qué mentirse? Así lo habían conocido y así habían aprendido a quererlo.

—Entonces, ¿podemos contarle a Abarai-kun? —consultó Inoue con una sonrisa ancha.

—La idea era que no se enterasen —terció el Quincy.

—Y en ese sentido salió _casi_ perfecto. —Kuchiki remarcó el _casi_.

—Por cierto, Ishida ¿de dónde salió la idea? —Frente a pregunta tan puntual de Sado, Ishida guardó silencio antes de responder, se ajustó los lentes y murmuró no muy seguro.

—D-De los libros. Ya dije que leo mucho. —Comprendió el significado del silencio instalado y de las miradas que le dedicaban sus amigos—. Bueno —admitió con timidez—, de un programa de televisión.

—Porque con Sado-kun pensábamos —Orihime se acercó más a él para colgarse de su brazo— que podrías, podríamos —se corrigió— dedicarnos a esto. —La cara de sorpresa que mostró Uryuu le arrancó una sonora carcajada a la otra muchacha presente.

—¿Dedicarme a…? —balbuceó— ¿Dedicarnos a… ? —¿A qué? fue la gran pregunta del millón.

—A ayudar a las personas que tienen problemas. —Sado respondió ese interrogante.

—Se necesita dinero para hacerlo, ya lo comprobaron —remarcó Ishida.

—Pues, se les cobra. —Kuchiki la hizo fácil. Uryuu sonrió y negó divertido. Una cosa era sacrificarse por dos personas a las que consideraba " _queridas_ " y otra muy distinta era arriesgar el pellejo por desconocidos, que lo hacía siendo Quincy y ya bastante riesgo suponía serlo como para encima tener otro trabajo arriesgado.

—¿Ustedes creen? —Ishida consideró la idea por un ínfimo instante.

Ser un grupo de personas encargada de resolver problemas, utilizando métodos poco convencionales, pero altamente eficientes. Ser simuladores, y ayudar a la gente.

Volvió a negar con la cabeza, divertido. A veces la realidad supera la ficción.

 

 

 

**\- FIN -  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La idea fue extraída del programa televisivo llamado "Los simuladores". Idea de Damián Szifrón (de paso hago el disclaimer correspondiente xD). Pueden buscar en youtube las versiones que se hicieron en España, México, Chile y en Rusia si prefieren, total el producto es el mismo y podrán ver de qué se trata con las voces locales de su país.
> 
> Uryuu vendría a encarnar a Mario Santos, aunque sus personalidades no concuerdan en casi nada, de todos modos fue divertido plantear el cuarteto con la idea central de Los simuladores, ninguna personalidad se ajustaba (desde ya, ambos grupos son muy distintos en muchos aspectos). Ni tampoco era la intención ojo, la idea era plantearlos a los personajes de Kubo en un universo similar a lo de Los simuladores, pero respetando las personalidades (lo más que pude) de los personajes de Kubo… si no, no tiene gracia, y sería casi un plagio xD ¿Dónde estaría el trabajo de la trama y caracterización? entonces.


End file.
